Vampire Trilogy II part: The Ancient power
by Crying vampire
Summary: Year passed after the war with demons. The Council shakes with discords, the Ancient power came into the world as a small and weak child. Selin, Van Helsing and Dracula ready to protect it from Maya, no matter how much will it cost.
1. Blood ties

**O.K. hi! The second part is here! To get to know about who Selin is (I'm sure you know Dracula and Van Helsing) read the first part, alright? So here we going!**

**Vampire trilogy II part: The Ancient power **

**Chapter 1**

_**Blood ties**_

Bang! The bullet cut the air and flew into target's head. The target was made like a soldier of the Holy Order. Another two appeared next and they were shot as the previous. The talented sniper lowered her pistol and smirked at her job. The sound of applause broke the silent.

"Well done, Sel. You were training about a month without stop! You need to rest!" – said Valdemar. Selin took away her fair hair; she cut a little bit shorter, and shook shoulders:

"I'm not tired at all!"

But she lied. Selina's eyes were red cause of the bad sleeping; she slimmed down and looked haggard.

"I don't think so. And I know, my father cared about you, as I am now. You really have to go on small vacations."

"Yeah … maybe you right … I can travel to New-York and find out something about my past."

"Take Kiara with you. She'll be glad to change the scenery."

* * *

"What do you mean, I can't go with you! 

Angelica was pregnant, on the eighth month, and Selina didn't want to take her for such long fly.

"You'll soon become a mother, what if you'll bear your daughter in the plane?"

Kiara's words sounded sensibly, but the pregnancy made Angelic stubborn.

"I won't! I'm a witch! I can control my body!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" – said Sel tiredly, rubbing her temples.

"Irvin always busy in the Council, and I'm alone! Besides my aunt Lucien lives in New-York. Please!"

"Ah, alright … pack your luggage. I'll book tickets," – Ki took the telephone. Suddenly Angelica fell in her armchair, stroking her abdomen.

"What!" – exclaimed her frightened friends.

"Baby … she's pushing," – smiled witch, making girls to breath calmly.

"I guess we'll have lots of problems with you!"

* * *

Ki and Angelic were waiting for the plane in the passenger zone, while Selin argued with a woman in the uniform about her passport. Finally she solved this problem and wanted to go to her friends, when she noticed familiar figure in all black and sunglasses. Dracula has just arrived from Bucharest, where he spent for about a month by circumstances, unknown to Sel. She really missed him and was glad to meet at least for an hour. 

"Hello, Vlad. Seduced someone in Romania?" – She teased after the passionate and sweet kiss.

"Oh, yeah, nearly a … I can't tell you exactly."

Selina smirked, and Vladislaus saw that she is in awful state.

"You look so exhausted, my love."

"Don't mind about it. I've been working hardly for all this month."

He took her on his hands in bridal manner:

"You don't care about yourself, so I'll do it!"

"Vlad! Put me down! The boarding! I can miss my plane!"

Count put her down:

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I have to. I want to find out something about my past in New-York."

"Why New-York?"

"That handkerchief with my name was done there, the fabric is closed now, but I still have one small hope."

"Alright, my love, I'll be waiting for you here, good luck then."

They kissed again, this time it was difficult to say goodbye.

"Selin, the plane!"

"I'm coming!"

* * *

"Thanks for choosing our company. The crew of the plane wishes you pleasant flight," – said the sweet voice of stewardess. Most passengers closed eyes, waiting for intense shaking, and only Selin tried to sleep, but it was almost impossible to sleep without coffin, so she just was sitting with closed eyes. Kiara was staring at Angelica, but the witch looked pretty well and didn't complain on pain. Twenty minutes later passengers unbuttoned the belts and prepared for drinks. The stewardess walked to the friends' seats. 

"Oh, we have a mommy here! Do you need a pillow or a blanket?"

Angelic sparkled eyes in anger, she hated when someone nurse with her or call her 'mommy'.

"I'm thirsty! Have you got beer?"

The stewardess stared at her popped-eyed, with no idea what to say.

"Milk for her, five cups of coffee and one glass of water," – pronounced Sel quietly. The woman nodded, gave them what they asked for and hurried to another seats.

"Very nice, Angel."

Kiara crossed hands on her chest and shook head captiously.

"Shut up, girls, my head is going to blow."

"Sorry, Sel."

* * *

New-York met girls with calm and moonless winter night. (A/n: 'It was winter! Haven't I written it yet?') They stayed in Angelica's aunt's big flat in the center of the city. After a long talk Selina settled down in a narrow wooden container, while others preferred beds. 

Vampiress awoke after the sunset and flew away without saying to anyone. She got a sms-notice from Lora with such content: 'Be careful. Van Helsing is in N.-Y."

'Soldiers of the Holy Order must be here, too,' – decided Selin and planned to visit the library until morning and take her friends away before Gabriel found them. She was sure, he killed Victor, and her hate reached the apogee.

She landed on the windowsill like a ghost and made the window to open. Then she started searching the shelves quickly, trying to find something about the railway accident in 1895. First there was nothing special, but soon she found few diskettes, set at the computer and read:

"The most mysterious tragedy on the railway, June 1895 … that's not interesting! Oh, where is it? Aha! The list of victims. Letter C … Cabborn, Cale … Selina Cale … Vlad was right! The handkerchief was mine. Inconsolable mother buried me on an old cemetery, how pretty."

Sel smirked coldly and changed the diskette:

"My whole life on one page … It was short. Born in 23 December in 1874, then catholic school, at least I left my small home-town. Ah, I worked in a newspaper in San-Francisco. I've never imagined that I could be a corrector in a newspaper!"

Sel learned the address of her grave and of her last relative – Samantha – elder sister. Then she turned off the computer and left the library through the window.

After two hours of flying Selina landed on the nice lawn and made a few steps to the house. She didn't know, why she came here, perhaps she just wanted to be sure, that her relatives alive and healthful. 'What am I doing! Samantha is dead now; she can't be … one hundred and ten years old!' – thought Sel, but something made her to stand there. Suddenly the light appeared in one of the windows on the first floor where kitchen was. A very old woman in white robe went out and stared at Selin in surprise.

"Hello, my dear girl. Please, come in and tell me, what are you doing here at night?"

'Is she crazy? She doesn't know me and invites into the house! Well, at least her blood isn't tasty and useful for me,' – thought Sel and followed the old woman.

"You know, dear, I live here with only my grandson and don't have many guests," – the woman offered Selina to sit and put two cups of tea on the table. Vampiress didn't touch her cup and kept silent. The old woman studied her leather suit with interest, then her face, which seemed familiar.

"What's your name, dear?"

Sel flinched.

"And why do you worn so lightly, when it's so cold?"

"First tell me, is Samantha Cale alive?"

The granny filled in her thoughts for a while.

"You mean Samantha Winter?"

"Yeah …"

"She was my mother and now lies between her husband and her poor sister," – she rose from the chair and went out of the kitchen, she backed with a huge old photo album.

"Look, this is Selina. She was so young. I don't remember her at all."

Sel recognized herself on the black-and-white photo; she wore old-fashioned dress, her long hair was decorated with a nice hat and a smile was on her face. Two women with the same amber eyes surrounded her.

The oldest was her mother and the other one – Samantha.

"You look just like Selina on the photo!" – exclaimed the old woman.

"Can I take it?"

"Of course, but if you'll tell me your name, and who was my pour aunt to you?"

"You know it …" – Sel's eyes became gold, while she was hypnotizing her niece.

"Yes, right. You know, my mother liked to talk about her sister. Selina was a very responsible and hard-working, she acted older than she was and always cared about my mother. Pour thing, her body wasn't found after the fire, her grave is empty."

"Had she got a bridegroom or a boyfriend?"

"No, Selina was a loner, you know, career, family and again career."

"Thanks, so I'll go, goodbye."

"Goodbye, my dear."  
Sel put the photo into the pocket, but she didn't go out. Vampiress went upstairs noiselessly and opened the room of her second great grandson. The man was sleeping on the sofa with child's sleep. He reminded Samantha, almost the same attractive features.

'Hello, grandson, you don't know me, but … Ah, I think I'm crazy!' – thought Selin, she slowly walked to the desk with piles of books on it, took on of his photos with granny and then put it into the pocket. 'I became so sentimental!'

The man, who looked on her age, opened eyes slowly and set on his bed.

"Who are you?" – he asked, surprising to see such beautiful woman with sparkling eyes.

"Just a dream … what's your name, boy?"

"Caleb …"

"Sleep, Caleb … take care about your grandmother, find a girl and marry. Charlotte wishes to nurse with children … goodbye …"

She disappeared in the window.

And Caleb has never forgotten this spirit of long last relative …


	2. The child

**O.K. ... chapter 2 - the key chapter of the story! review, please!**

**Chapter 2**

_**The child**_

"Where were you, Sel! We worried!"

Kiara caught Selina, when she returned to Lucien's flat. Vampiress collapsed into the armchair and showed Ki the photoes.

"This is my family. My mother, sister Samantha and my second great-grandson Caleb."

"You have mother's eyes, you know …"

"Yeah, I know. My life was without any sense … In my twenty-one I had only my job, nothing else mattered. And I haven't changed at all …"

She smirked bitterly.

"No you are wrong! You have us! I, Angelic, guys from the troop, Valdemar, Fellan … oh, I can't name the whole list! Besides your sweet count … and maybe … Gabriel …"

Selin stared at Kiara with flames in her eyes:

"Repeat ..."

"Yes, Dracula … you love him, don't you?"

"I heard the name I hoped I'll never hear again. Haven't you met with him?"

Ki shook head, a little bit in fear as she can't guess what shall be Selina's reaction.

"I trust you, Kiara Moon. Don't disappoint me. Tomorrow night I'll go to the old cemetery, I want to visit my grave. Take care about Angelica and protect her from ... herself …"

* * *

It was cold and windy, but Selina couldn't feel cold. She stayed above mowed gravestone with her name. Old faded bouquet of daffodils completed the dull picture.

"Everything as I imagined … I was forgotten …"

She looked at Samantha's grave near, decorated with fresh flowers, and sighed deeply.

'Sometimes I envy you, Sam.'

"Selina …" – called someone.

'Great, now I hear dead guys! I really need to rest!' – Sel shook herself.

"Selina …" – this time the voice was clearer and belonged to the man in cowboy-like hat.

"Van Helsing!" – hissed vampiress, her pretty face became demonical.

"Selin, I …"

She turned into her hell-beast form and slashed the air with her claws. Gabriel recoiled aside and grabbed her by wings.

"Stop it, I want to talk!"

"Sel became normal and faced to him with a knife (A/n: 'Such serious girl can't walk without a weapon.') behind her back.

"You want to describe how you killed Victor, bastard!"

She raised hand with a knife above his neck. But he caught her by wrist and … Again this light … white light … This time more intensive …

She scanned all his minds and understood who the Victor's murderer was.

'You aren't guilty, hunter … So why did you stay with humans? You're a werewolf!"

'It doesn't mean anything ... I'm still the Left Hand of God. My life, my job …'

'And my job is killing such traitors as you!'

Selina broke the line between them and flew away, trying to calm her hurting heart. The cessation was awfully painful.

'Something's going to happen … The ancient power arises … just like in Vina's vision,' – thought Sel, flying high over the skyscrapers. Thoughts were muddled. She slowly landed on the patch beside few tall trees. She lied on the ground and stared into the night sky, thinking about this light, and then Dracula's face changed it. 'Vlad, I feel so wrong … and I need you so …' Her glance fell on the bright illumination of the park, and her head filled with noise. 'Oh, I almost forgotten … Today is Christmas Eve …' (A/n: 'Vampires celebrate only Halloween's Eve, The day of first turned: when Maya turned Terri and The holiday of Blood: nature vampires' holiday')

Suddenly she felt a pick in her heart. It was someone's mental scream for help. Selina flew for a signal with speed of sound. She found Angelic on Kiara's hands on the other side of the park.

"Sel! Angelica is in an awful state!"

Ki touched witch's abdomen and showed her hand covered with red sticky blood.

"Oh my …"

"What shall we do!"

"I can't take her to the nearest healer! It's too dangerous for them!"

"Girls, please, the baby is coming!" – moaned Angelica with plea in her voice.

"We'll save your baby, trust me. Ki, stay with her."

"Where are you going! To take a taxi?"

"I'll see …"

"But there are traffic jams on the roads! It's Christmas, remember!"

Sel just waved hand and hurried to the road. Kiara was right, long column of cars stretched by the Main road from one end to another. But one street was filled with military cars with letters 'H.O.' on their sides.

'What are **they **doing here?' – Selin asked herself and intuitively faced to the park. A huge pole of energy rose over the tress into the sky, she was sure only soldiers and she could see it.

'What's the hell is that! It's just above Angelic …'

Sel shook herself and concentrated on the car, where was one young human. She teleported into the car and bit the guy before he started to pray. She took the keys and ran back to the park. Kiara helped to carry Angelic to the lorry and settle her there.

"Hurry up, she …"

"I know!" – vampiress became nervous and depressed, hearing witch's moaning and even screams.

Selin turned on the highest speed and drove to the nearest hospital. Every minute could be the last …

Suddenly one soldier stopped them with sign and walked to the car.

'Great! If I'll kill him now, others will see, I have no time to fight!'

Luckily Gabriel said him something and came to the lorry:

"What are you doing, Sel?"

She couldn't take it any longer and put out the knife:

"Sit on my place quickly! No sound or I'll kill you!"

He obeyed as he really wished to help her.

Selin settled beside driver's chair, holding her knife on prepare. Ki smiled when she noticed their personal driver:

"Hello, Gabriel, glad to see you again!"

"I'm glad, too, except …"

"Shut up and move!"

After the few minutes they were in the hall of the hospital, decorated with mistletoe and holly. Nurses called for the doctor and took Angelica into operating room, because of the difficult childbirth. Girls could just pray for her, keeping fear. The hunter left invisibly as usual …

The hour passed …

"What time is it now?"

"Eleven o'clock …"

"Oh, God!"

"How is she!" – exclaimed Irvin running to them, Vladislaus followed.

"What are you doing here!..." – asked Selin in disbelief.

"Vina had another vision about my baby, so we hurried to New-York," – explained Angelica's husband. Meanwhile count was speaking with one of the young nurses, who 'ate him with eyes'.

Sel used telepathy to comment his actions and make him to sit nearby on the sofa. They started waiting …

The clock started beating, and the tired but happy doctor walked out of the operating:

"Congratulations! We saved them both! Father, you can see your wife."

Irvin ran to the operating and fell on his knees near Angelica's bed. She was deathly-white but absolutely happy with her baby on her hands:

"Look, Irvin, isn't she beautiful?"

Vampire took his tiny daughter, admiring this gift of life.

"Yes, she's beautiful … How do we call her?"

"Diana … that's a good name for witch …"

"Don't forget that she's half a vampire. But, yes … Diana sounds gently…" – he smiled, touching Diana's face with a tip of his nose.

"I love you, Irvin …"

"I love you, too …"

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's a boy!"

"Of course it's a girl!"  
Vlad and Selin were arguing in the loud whisper.

"A boy!"

"A girl!"

"A boy!"

The door opened and Irvin let friends to come in.

"Look at my sweet Diana," – smiled the witch showing them the pretty girl with intensive blue eyes, sparkling on pale skin.

"Ha, it's a girl, you lose!"

Kiara kissed Angelic into forehead:

"You two are heroes tonight, you know! Diana is so beautiful! And she has born on Christmas!"

Vlad stepped back, remembering something, but Selin broke his thoughts:

"We're standing under the mistletoe, it means …"

They kissed passionately under the applause of others.

"Merry Christmas, guys! And Happy New Year!"


	3. Author's note

**Hello, everyone! I hope you won't ignore this note as it has some important things … Well, boring I know, but it's necessary to understand the plot. O.K., I'm starting …**

**As I wrote in previous part of the trilogy, the Great Council was created by Dracula to control vampires all over the world. After the werewolves' rebellion in 1889, they choose the most ancient of their race to take part in the council. Witches followed. **

**If we'll back in time to the year 1463, we'll see the birth of first real nature vampire – Lady Maya Fern – one of the strongest witches. She used Dracula's blood with some dark spell and changed her body. Maya couldn't seduce the count, so she mated with demon lord Devolio and gave birth to her son – Romulus Fern, who became the first head of the Council. Then his descendants fell in love with humans and profaned their ancient surname. Romulus was exiled, his family executed, except only Maya, who now chose Terri Descartes as her boyfriend by killing his human-love. **

**Maya was always fighting for power and ready for everything to get what she wants. Besides she was also watching for the ancient power's resurrection, hoping to get her strength and energy. As a witch Maya still uses some spells and it was she, who put magic charms of extra-protection from witches' magic on vampires' blood. **

**So, what next? The ancient power … What is it? A legend? Some thinks so, but in reality the ancient power is a neutral energy without division on good or evil. But it can choose the way in life and this decision will influence on world's destiny … **

**Soul mating between those who have soles and who haven't precedes its receipt. Now it's in the new body of small and innocent child …**

**The ancient power comes into the world every thousand years as a feeble and gentile being, which is easy to manipulate, but it can use its mental strength to protect. Besides all, its blood is the key to open the gates of hell, covered with three seals. First seal was broken when Lucifer fell into the underground world, second – when Jesus Christ was crucified. Only the third seal has kept the devil inside of hell, but the balance is so weak … **


	4. The skirmish on the cemetery

**The next is here! Be ready for long bla, bla, bla, I mean dialogs! And REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3**

_**The skirmish in the cemetery**_

"I'll never leave you alone!" – promised Dracula kissing Selina's neck. They spent the whole night and day in each other's grasp. After the long waiting they got what they both wanted. Sel even looked fresh and cheerful, without those awful rounds under eyes, which she could hardly hide under the make-up.

"Vlad, you know I found out few things about my past."

He stopped kissing her for a moment.

"Really? What exactly?"

"Well, I was a toiler without any other interests besides career … Do you think I've changed?"

He kissed her lips once again and stared into her eyes.

"No matter, I love everything in you. And in my opinion you haven't any defects."

"Flatterer."

"I know, but don't say you don't like it."

She gave him a quick kiss and set on the bed.

"It's so dark. What time is it now?"

"Who cares?"

"I planned to visit the cemetery …"

"The cemetery? How … interesting …"

"Yes, very. I need to give the last duty to my family … you think it's funny?"

Vladislaus set, too, and took her by chin, then rose from the bed and started wearing.

"You haven't answered my question, yet."

He sighed tiredly, rumpling his white (A/n: 'Unpredictable me! Dracula in white!') silk shirt.

"Vla-ad …"

He faced to her.

"Selin, I don't think you should do it …"

She snaked her hands around his neck and put head on his chest.

"I became sentimental, I know …"

"And predictable … well, go where you want, I can't forbid you, but, please, be careful."

* * *

Selin put a bucket of black tulips on her sister's grave and again glanced at hers. There were few red roses, looking so lonely on dull scenery.

"It seems Caleb remembered about his second great grandmother."

She was ready to go, but stopped and said so loud that everyone could here:

"Don't hide! I know you here, cowboy!"

Gabriel stepped out of the shadows.

"I want to talk."

"Oh, I know as usual …" – Sel whispered tiredly.

"And you know, I'm not guilty. Maybe you'll speak more soft?"

"Maybe you'll surrender to the Council?"

They both shut up, thinking what to reply.

"How's your friend, who was pregnant?"

"Fine. It's a girl."

"Your friend? I'm in course."

"No, the child!"

"Ah, right. What's her name?"

"Angelica."

"Good name for the girl."

"No, the girl's name is Diana. Typical witch's name."

"Ah …"

After the pause …

"You're still with … **him**?"

"Yes, and I finally enjoy my life!"

"Good …"

Few seconds past.

"M-m, Van Helsing …"

"Gabriel."

"Whatever … have you heard anything … about the ancient power?"

"Not much … cardinal called it 'the devilish vice', so what?"

"Nothing …" – sighed Selin, pick up the flowers from the grave and breathed in the scent.

"Your work?"

"Yeah, I hoped it'll cheer you up."

"Nice, very, and thank you for saving Angelic."

"Well, with a knife near my neck it's easy to be a hero."

They laughed like old friends.

"You learnt to laugh!"

"Very funny … ha, ha, ha …"

Suddenly Gabriel put hand on her shoulder and pressed to the ground.

"What are you doing?" – she flinched furiously.

"Get down!"

"What!"

"I said: GET DOWN!"

They dived beside the gravestones just in time, as the fire was opened by them.

"Your friends!" – cried Sel, trying to cover the noise.

"No, I guessed yours!"

"I'll check!"

Vampiress extended her hand and got a bullet in it then took it out, wincing from pain.

"Great way!"

"Look! It's covered with silver! They're hunting on you!"

She rose above the grave stone.

"Selin, what're you doing!"

"I'm escaping. Have a nice … night, hunter!"

She lost vigilance and got a bullet in her abdomen, as she had no time to take it out, she flew into the sky. The wound healed up (the bullet stayed inside) and Selina forgot about it.

"O.K., now back to Vlad."


	5. The Ancient power – Diana

**Hi, guys! Another boring chapter, I hope you won't ingnore it, as such chapters are in every story, just read and review as usual.**

**Chapter 4**

**_The Ancient power – Diana _**

"Looking good!" – smiled Selin, observing how Angelica nursing the baby. Mother was very exhausted as it found out that Diana born feeble and needed extra-care to get strength.

"I was sure Irvin will leave Dia on me. I start thinking my grandmamma was right when pleaded me not to marry a vampire!"

Angelic collapsed into the armchair holding her daughter carefully.

"Irvin is man! What could you wait from him? He's like all of them!"

"You're speaking like my granny!"

Sel smiled and set on the carpet and then put her arms and head on the armrest, looking at Diana's pretty face.

"I envy you … this miracle you gave birth to is so sweet …"

"It's so unfair that you can't bear children … you can be a good mother, darling!"

Vampiress rose up quickly:

"You can imagine me as a mother? Oh, it's so funny! Just think: I'm with a pistol in one hand and a baby in another, fighting with demons and hunters!"

"I'm serious!"

"Me, too."

Diana mumbled something on her own language in her mother's support. Women laughed.

"So, Dia, you think I can become a real mother? O.K, O.K., I agree with you!"

The girl, sure that no one will argue with her opinion, continued sucking the gold medallion, given by one of her relatives from mother's side. Selina noticed it and took the medallion to look closer. It was a star with six corners and strange letters around and inside the rays.

"A third seal? Who could give it to her?"

"Vina. She's still speaking about her vision. She says it can save Diana, but I don't believe it."

Sel came to the window, admiring the moon and speculating at the same time.

"The third seal … it's so hard to support the balance between what's good …" – she raised right hand, - "And what's evil …"

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps it's possible to unlock the gates of hell … if Lucifer only had a key …"

* * *

Meanwhile Maya in her mansion was walking across the room in awfully bad mood. Terri was staring at her with interest, relaxing on the sofa.

"How could he! That … bastard to throw me a call! Me! The oldest and the most thoroughbred in the Council! I'll destroy him with my own hands!"

"Calm down, Maya, Dracula supports him. I guess that's because of his present girlfriend … what's her name?"

"Selina … That … fool's, bodyguard."

"Yeah, so don't even try."

Maya set on his lap and put head on his shoulder:

"Terri, you stayed with me because I wasn't waiting. I hate waiting!"

She opened the door to the balcony and walked on the open air.

"I'm asking for so less! Count could easily make me the head of the Council, but he chooses that fool! Well, I can use another method …"

"What now?" – asked Terri, who has heard these words hundreds of times before.

"It's time to recall my real nature, sweetie. I'll back to my books …"

"You mean …"

"Yes, mistress Maya returns!"

* * *

"Great! You're agreeing with Vina's ridicules suspicions!" – Angelica embraced her value tightly, staring at Selina as her friend gone mad.

"I don't know, Angel! I don't know anything! I'm so depressed because of those attempts on Valdemar's life! And I worry about Diana. Take care of her, O.K.?"

Selin settled on the windowsill and changed look to fly.

"Forgive me, darling, I worry, too."

Vampiress smiled to her and flew into the night.

* * *

"Morgan, Julius!"

Two monster-like vampires sneaked into the room and fell on their knees in a bow.

"What news, boys?" – asked Maya in her usual imperious manner.

"Demons are in euphoria, they're predicting that the ancient power came into the world! But they can mistake …"

Vampiress gave them a sign to leave and set at the desk with her head rested on her arms.

"Ancient power …hmm, how interesting … What do you think, Terri?"

"I think that's nonsense."

"Do you know how strong the ancient power is? She can destroy the whole world."

"Wait a minute … if it's really so powerful, the Council …"

"Yeah, the Council has always liquidated everything it couldn't control. Still I can …" – she smiled evilly, forming plan in her pretty head.

* * *

Selin was flying above the lights of San-Francisco without any aims. She just wished to set free from the feeling of anxiety about Diana and, unwillingly, about Van Helsing she left alone in the circle of unknown enemies. Besides sometimes she felt small pricks in her abdomen, but that was the last thing she cared. First of all she needed to do the thing she always did when Victor was alive – to stand beside Valdemar's chair on his first Council meeting. 


	6. More troubles …

**Hello, my two the most fantastic readers! Sorry for so long! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 5**

_**More troubles …**_

Valdemar fixed up his glasses, shaking like in nervous fever. His first Council meeting and his only rooter - Selina, whose eyes were drawn into older men's faces, looking for a traitor as usual. Dracula was an unwilling spectator, his minds were somewhere far away, but no one could guess, what worried him. Meanwhile Maya, who was always late, set just opposite Valdemar with an unpleasant smile and her eyes never left his. 'She tries to scare him!' – understood Selin and sent her a 'don't even think about it' glance. Then Sel's attention was switched to Maya's bodyguards – two tall vampires with stone indifferent faces. Sel smirked, but without her brave command, she wasn't as self-confident as in such situations.

"Shall we start?" – asked Maya in impatient.

Valdemar awoke and took papers with his speech, then coughed twice and started:

"I'm glad to see you all here after the year of a break. I know you carried serious losses after the war with mongrels, and let's have a minute of silence to the memory of my father lord Victor Adamant, you knew as Victor Diamond – the greatest older man I've ever …"

He turned over the page.

"… met and …. many others, who left our world."

Older men put hands on their hearts by tradition. Selina closed eyes; she missed Victor – her handhold, her mentor, and simply kind vampire. She missed his wise quotes, warm of his eyes … and also regretted such man could suffer in hell.

"Thank you … and now let's …"

"Wait!"

Maya rose from her seat and got the whole attention. She acted free-and-easy as she was in a night club not on the Council meeting, making men to breathe heavily and gaze at her, while walking around the table slowly. Her 'open dress' with low cuts obligated her perfect figure and seemed a fine verge to something more … 'Whore …' – Sel swung head.

"I think, my dear boy, you first should think what to do with those hunters' organizations, who work on the Holy Order. 'Poison arrows' and 'God's envoys', they broke our relations with government of Toronto and Rio-de-Janeiro. How shall we react?"

Maya smiled self-complacently and set on the table near Dracula.

Valdemar looked weak and bewildered; he didn't know what to reply. 'Come on, guy! Say something!' – cried Sel, mentally. She knew by his answer older men will compare him with great father and if he'll fail…

"I …"

"Ye-es …"

"I … don't know what to say …"

Selin gave a pleading glance to the count, who reacted instantly.

"We must send our special troops to support older men of Canada and Brazil, are you agree, Valdemar?"

Older men stared at poor scientist with interest, and Selin with hope. As for Maya, she was sure in her victory.

Valdemar sighed and rose:

"Forgive me, count …" – he left the room and Selina hurried to follow, mostly not to see Maya's triumph.

"Valdemar! You can't leave now! Victor …"

"I'm not my father, Sel! Don't you get it! I hate politic, I hate this lie! I just can't, Sel …"

He lowered on the sofa in the corridor slowly; Selin put hand on his shoulder.

"Stop thinking about yourself. Haven't you guessed what will happen if Maya'll become the head of the Council?"

"Forgive me, Selin …"

He flew away through the open window. 'Valdemar …' – Sel whispered tiredly. Meanwhile Vladislaus explained Valdemar's leaving and convinced older men to give him another chance. Then he escaped from Maya and finally embraced his lovely Selina.

"I did, what I could, my love."

She touched his lips gently:

"I know, Vlad, I know …"

* * *

"What I say, that fool broke even faster than I expected!" – exulted Maya, settling on Terri's lap.

"Great, what next?"

"Part number two, of course!" – she lowered straps of her dress and gave a look to Terri, who has already realized what she wanted. She did it always after her failures with Dracula.

"Better part three …"

* * *

As Selin fell in depression, Vladislaus offered his own way to improve her mood. They undressed each other quickly and when he was ready to enter her, Sel's mobile phone ringed.

"We're not at home," – protested Dracula, kissing her bare neck and chest.

The mobile called again, someone really needed to talk. Vampiress released gently and took the phone.

"Hallo."

"Sel, darling, please come!" – cried Angelica, swallowing tears, between sobs Selina heard Diana's crying loudly, so she had to go.

"Alright, I'm hurrying to you."

She fell on bed and faced to her lover.

"I need to go …"

"Aha."

"I really need to go …"

"Aha …"

She set on the top of him.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"It! Vlad, Angelic needs me now! I'm her friend, I must go!"

He touched her face lovingly, speculating about something.

"Sorry, Selin, of course you must go. We have eternity to …"

Vampiress kissed him passionately and started dressing up.

* * *

Angelica was in an awful state and looked pale and miserable.

"Oh, Sel, Vina was right! I heard Diana's cry and came to change her up, but it was demon! Demon in my baby's room!"

She continued sobbing bitterly.

"Demon? Are you sure?"

"Yes! I used a spell to make him back to hell, but Sel, I'm so afraid!"

Selin pressed her friend to herself and kissed into forehead.

"Have you told Irvin about it?"

"No, he hasn't been home since three days ago!"

"Have you quarreled?"

"No, he just …" – and again sobs.

"I see …"

Sel took a telephone.

"Hallo, Irvin? Bring your ass home or I'll break all your bones one by one!"

Then she put hand on witch's shoulder and they came into baby's room. Diana was sleeping peacefully in her bed, smiling while sleep. Selin felt a prick in her heart, as she was ordered to kill such tiny things in past and she obeyed. Women set on chairs around the bed and started talking in whisper.

"How did the demon look like?"

"Well, he was one of the undermost demons … a reptile-demon, you know …"

"Had he got some special amulets or signs on skin?"

"Hmm, just a tattoo on his forehead …"

"Tattoo?"  
"Yes, it was a letter of the 'black alphabet'."

"It means one very strong witch called him from hell."

"But who! Why do they need Dia!" – sobbed Angelica, covering her face with hands.

"Calm down, Angel, they can't harm her while she wearing Vina's amulet."

"Ah, it's not an amulet! It's just a decoration, nothing more!"

"So how …"

"Diana is really a reincarnation of the Ancient power! When I came, she created a mental shield, demon couldn't destroy! Even very powerful witches can't protect themselves in childhood!"

"Wow, Diana will become the greatest witch!"

"Aha, if only I'll have strength to care about her alone!"


	7. Van Helsing's quest

**Hello! These two chapters are about Gabriel V.H., review, please!**

**Chapter 6**

_**Van Helsing's quest**_

After the quarrel with Irvin, he asked for forgiving and promised to care about his family, as he did in the day of wedding. Selin left them sure that she'll find out, who sent demon to Diana. But was called on another assignment by Council. Troop 'C' was sent into the hunters' bar to 'show the strength of the night creatures', actually it was just a bloody carnage, nothing more.

"I think, those nature bastards want to get rid off us!" – declared Alexander, when they gathered alone in the dungeons of vampire castle. Others didn't reply, healing themselves with the cow's blood.

"I mean, they want to weaken Valdemar, they know we devoted to Diamond family more than anyone."

"But they need something more to break us!" – agreed Mirek, waving with sword.

"That Maya's tricks, only she pretends to become the head of the Council!" – said Lora and faced to their commander, waiting for a comment.

"Selin …"

"What're you, guys, waiting? Valdemar escaped! He acted like a coward! He left us! The Council will soon send us on death! Today's fight was just the beginning!"

Sel rubbed her temples.

"We're alone … no more protection …"

* * *

"Valdemar capitulated, but he'll back, don't worry, my love," – Vladislaus becalmed Selin, who as always preferred to relax in his company. They settled in an armchair, discussing Valdemar's action.

"I hope so, still he isn't Victor … and only I and my troop will support him if the inner war will start."

"And what about me? I'll never leave you, Sel."

She caressed his face lovingly, smiling warmly.

"I leave you faster … Maya firmly solved to get rid off me and my guys. She sent us into the 'Heaven 2', hunters' club and …"

"What!" – he raised so unexpectedly, that Selina was close to fall from his lap.

"Carefully, Vlad, I'm not firewood! (A/n: 'Well, it's a Russian utterance, means, a-a, you can throw, burn, etc. the firewood, and it won't complain in opposite to animate objects …')

"Maya Fern does everything to irritate me!" – roared Dracula, walking around the room.

"Vlad!" – offended Sel, making him to notice her person. He embraced her, kissing her neck and chest without stop.

"It means you asking for forgiving?"

"It's just an advance … I haven't started begging …"

* * *

Meanwhile Van Helsing led own investigation. Demons he hunted on, were covered with strange symbols, he tried to decipher. Searches brought him into the club with questionable reputation even in night creatures' society. The club's name was 'Helping hand', and as Selin said 'Only idiots go there, if I could ruin it!', still the club and its visitors were under Terri's protection. So the great hunter could easily go there and have a drink in the company of a couple of werewolves or witches without chance being killed or injured.

Van Helsing set at the bar rack and first searched the crowd, dancing, relaxing and drinking. The music was changeable: from classical, which vampires prefer, to pop. So the scenery was the same to correspond to the whole aura of the club, where mortals mixed with immortals.

"Hey, stranger, have I given you a menu?" – asked the pretty-looked waitress clad in all bloody red.

"No, but don't worry."

She swung shoulders and walked to the next table. By his new werewolf abilities Gabriel understood that the waitress was a human, she smelt so. He came into the club to find answers, perhaps the waitress knew witches who know ancient symbols.

"Miss!"

The girl sighed and came on call with a tired look on her face.

"Want to book something?"

"A fresh lamb in its own blood!" – he exclaimed suddenly surprising himself but not the waitress, who wrote something in her notebook and left. 'What's going on with me!' – Van Helsing rubbed temples in exhaust. He knew, he isn't a human anymore, but still refused his nature. Tranquillizers and tablets helped to outlive the full moon in sureness that he won't hurt anyone, but this life wasn't easy.

Meanwhile the girl brought 'the dish' – uncooked meat, covered with blood made him sick.

"Anything else?"

"Well, no … if only you know any witches who speak and read on ancient dialect …"

"Of course I know! Address to Martina, she is in 'The Circle', she's clever and knows much!"

"How does she look like?"

"Martina is a little bit taller than me and has very long black hair, besides always wears a big medallion with the emblem of 'The Circle'."

"Thank you," – nodded Gabriel and started seeking for that mysterious Martina. In fact it was almost impossible to find one witch in the crowd, but his sensors prompted where she was. Martina really looked as the waitress described; the witch was friendly to everybody and offered him to sit at her table.

"That girl, waitress, said you can read ancient dialect."

"Yes, I can …we mostly forgot the ancient language, but The Lord of Hell still marks his demons with this symbols when sends them back to the world … They are the signs of future Apocalypses …Why do you need me, stranger?"

Van Helsing showed her a paper where he drew symbols, he saw. Martina wasn't smiling anymore …

"Where did you get them?"

"I saw them on demons' bodies … what do they mean?"

"It's a sentence … one letter means one word. It says: _'The sacrifice will return me …'_"

"Thanks, now I'll go …"

"Not so fast … hunter …"


	8. Perverted demon in beautiful cover

**Chapter 7**

**_Perverted demon in beautiful cover_**

"I beg your pardon?"

"The 'Sun Circle' glad to see all beings of God … and devil here, but if they came with open hearts … Catch him!"

Werewolves nearby reacted on Martina's order immediately, surrounding Van Helsing.

"You guessed right, I'm a hunter, and I never walk without it!" – he showed a long narrow silver sword, making werewolves to step back.

"Funny!" – smirked Martina and crashed the sword with a spell.

'I'm in trouble!' – understood Gabriel, but he didn't use all his trumps.

"Hey, guys! Enjoying yourself?"

The crowd, including hunter and Martina, faced to the door and saw the troop 'C', entering the club. The atmosphere was electrified in one moment and the whole attention was switched on four vampires in leather coats. Martina was the first who started speaking.

"What have you forgotten here! It's a peaceful place and we don't want to see you here!"

Sel smirked, while settling at the bar rack with her guys.

"Four beers," – booked Selin, ignoring Martina. She opened the bottle with a nail and drank the beer in one gulp, then wiped her mouth and gave some attention to Gabriel.

"Great hunter decided to fight for 'peace and friendship between mortals and immortals'?"

"I'm just relaxing; today's the weekend of mine."

"We, too. Barmen! Repeat the drink!"

They really looked absolutely relaxing: while Selin and Lora were drinking up, Mirek was flirting with the waitress, what to Alex; he has been kissing with beautiful werewolf-girl since they arrived. The visitors of 'Helping hand' lost interest to them and continued dancing. Only Martina and her werewolves tensed.

"This place needs to be brightened," – grinned Sel, taking off her coat, and walking to the pole on the dance floor. She moved in tact to music, almost drowning in it. Gabriel walked to her:

"What're you doing, Selin?"

"Saving you life, idiot! Move to exit quickly!"

Van Helsing sneaked out, but mostly unwillingly: Selina's seductive dance lit something in his heart (and lower …), so he wished to get her right now more than anything. But light and pleasant memories about Anna made him sick inside. He felt, he betraying her …

"Cool, Sel! You're awesome!" – exclaimed Lora, finishing the fifth bottle.

"It's so hot here … I'll go to breathe the fresh air."

"Fresh air in San-Francisco! Are you kidding?"  
"Leave me few gulps, alright? I'll back soon," – vampiress followed Gabriel, picking up his hat, he left in hurry.

"What a 'Moulin Rouge' you made there!" – smiled hunter.

"I saved your life!"

They shut up, feeling raindrops falling. Soon the rain turned into a real rainstorm. Selin put on Gabriel's hat as Anna did many years ago.

"Hmm, it suits you better than me."

"I know, I guess you feel cold, want to warm?" – she unzipped the black flask from her wide leather belt and offered to him.

"Absinthe?" – he smelt the scent of the drink before making a gulp.

"Yeah, it helps to release from depression."

She swallowed in the burning liquid without wince, making him to feel a prick in his heart.

"Sel, you remind me … one person …"

"Really? Who?"

"No one …"

Their faces were dangerously close, and he thought he could see her soul in her amber eyes.

"Well, goodbye then …" – Sel licked his lips playfully.

"Don't miss me." – she returned him hat and backed to the club.

'What're you doing with me, my angel-tempter?'

As cardinal said last year 'That Victor's assassin is only a perverted demon in beautiful cover, how pity that such creatures are used to exist.'

Perhaps he was right, but it was too late … Gabriel was completely in love …


	9. A deal

**Hello! again ... Well, another chapter is coming. Review, please!**

**Chapter 8**

_**A deal**_

Dracula was freezing. He couldn't feel cold, but something worried him. Something long forgotten …

He was sitting on the stone on the empty beach, staring at the grey unfriendly waves of the ocean.

'You think, you can refuse me? You're still stubborn, my son,' – said the voice in his head.

"Show yourself, I know you here!" – answered Vladislaus calmly. A man in red cloak with a hood, covering his face, materialized nearby.

"What do you want, Lucifer?"

Devil grinned evilly:

"Why so unfriendly, my son? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"You know the answer …"

"Hmm, actually I do. Well, to deal."

"You want to know about the child – reincarnation of the ancient power?"

"Yes, you're smart. So it's here … the key to my return!"

Vlad nodded, not looking at Lucifer.

"Splendid! I just need to wait for nineteen years."

"Nineteen years?"

"Only at the age of twenty she'll get all her might and I'll use it! With your help!"

Dracula laughed in amusement.

"You think I'll help you? Funny, isn't it?"

Satan put his pale hand on son's shoulder and squeezed it, causing him pain he suffered from after second death. But Vladislaus got accustomed to this and tolerated.

"You became stronger, my son. I'm proud of you … still your new … a-a whore, what's her name? Ah, Selina Cale has never felt real pain. I can give her this chance."  
Dracula turned into his hell-beast form and grabbed him by throat:

"If you'll touch a hair from her head, I'll …"

"You can't kill me, my son! Calm down, she's one of my best servants. Don't you know how many souls she sent to hell?"

"As I am …"

Vlad set back on the stone, crossing arms on his chest.

"So … finally about the ancient power. I want you to care about this child …"

"Why me? I'm not the nanny!"

"Indeed … but have you heard about … Marinette?"

Lucifer was nervous as count understood by his trembling voice.

"One of your whores?"

"Not exactly, but you was close to truth. Lady Marinette worried the whole hell. Well, she's not dangerous … now. So I need you to look after the Holy Order. They make me angry by killing my creations."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"What about the reward?"

"Reward? Oh, my son, you're so unselfish!"

"As you," – Dracula turned back the sarcasm.

"What do you want? Your sole?"

"Not only mine … you'll give back all souls, to every vampire – nature and turned."

"Are you serious! You ask too much!"

"If you don't want …"

"Alright! I agree … I swear, if you'll help me to leave hell and show my real might to the whole world, I'll return souls …"

"Fine …"

"By the way! Keep your eyes open, if you don't want The Left Hand of God to mate with your precious Selina," – devil said before leaving.

Vladislaus flinched; of course he trusted Selin, but his 'father's' words born suspicion in his heart.

"Hey, Vlad, why are you sitting here alone?" – asked the familiar voice.

He saw Sel, running down the dune. She looked so adorable in her light silk white blouse and black leather pants. Selin settled near him, smiling happily. But her open smile didn't calm the jealousy. Dracula kissed her hungrily, pressing her closer.

"Wow, Vlad! I didn't know that the ocean and the beach agitate you so," – she laughed, swallowing the air.

"Tell me honestly … haven't you got anyone besides me?"

"No …"

Selin was surprised, how Vladislaus could find out about her innocent gesture to Van Helsing.

He took her by chin gently and stared into her eyes, trying to read the answer.

"Are you a scanner, Vlad? I love only you! And who taught you to suspect me?"

He kissed her coral lips softly, continuing kissing her neck.

"You belong to me, Selin."

"And you to me … if that Maya will even smile to you, I'll …"

Dracula kissed her once again.

"Forget about Maya … And … how did you find me?"

"Easily! I sense you, whenever you are, my only and the dearest lover."

"Perhaps not just lover … what about future?"

"What minds appeared in your head, a?"


	10. Getting hotter

**Well ... be ready for a shock. And don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 9**

**_Getting hotter …_**

Selin fell on the bed in exhaust. She has been feeling sick for three days, and felt unpleasant pain in stomach. 'Oh, what's wrong with me?' – she asked herself, turning from one side to another. Selina had lots of missions and assignments, Maya so kindly gave to the troop 'C', that hadn't time for illnesses. 'Maybe if I'll lay here for an hour, the pain will leave?' – she thought and settled more comfortable on the pillows and then took a book of witches' legends and predictions. As Selin was still looking for any information about the ancient power it was wise to combine rest with searches. Selina's eyes ran down the text and stopped on the engraving of the third seal. 'Perhaps it's here …'

She drowned into reading and didn't notice Dracula's appearing. He read the title of the book and then set near:

"I didn't know you like tales."

Selin flinched and took away her book:

"You scared me, count!"

"Scared? Am I so horrifying?" – Vlad smirked, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Yes, very. But you wrong about the book. It contains interesting facts, and as I have witches - friends I started believing in tales."

Then she put head on his chest and made a miserable face:

"Oh, Vlad, I'm so tired and I just want you to be with me now …"

"Your wish, my command."  
He pressed her closer and breathed in the scent of her perfume.

"Have you got plans for this night?"

"Yeah, a lot … I have thirty free minutes. Then I must find my guys and visit the city scramble to calm some demons, and then patrol square four, I think better first to accompany Lady Willow to the Sabbath meeting before going on a 'date' with humans from 'Order of Light'. If the troop 'C' will survive, for tomorrow night we have other tasks in Los-Angeles."

"Only Valdemar can give you orders, Maya hasn't such authorities! As it says in England: He who pays the piper may call the tune."

"Ha! Valdemar!" – Selin turned on the other side back to Vladislaus, not to show him her emotions.

"Valdemar is weak, Maya knows it too well! And she wants to take us away quickly … She can …"

"So I won't let her to," – he whispered, kissing her face softly and making her to smile.

"I feel so comfortable with you and all fears leave. Sounds silly?"

"Of course not. Tell me one more thing …"

"What?"

"Don't you really meet with someone besides me?"

Sel made her eyes as honest as she could.

"No. And why do you ask?"

"Well … you belong to me, remember?"

"Am I?" – she licked his lips playfully, unwillingly comparing him with Van Helsing. Gabriel's lips were hot and wet because of rain and Dracula's cold and lustful.

"Certainly, I bit you and shared my blood with you."

He grabbed her masterfully, continuing kissing her neck, nibbling it teasingly.

"O.K., O.K., **master**."

Selin laughed, as this word sounded strangely. But count didn't see anything funny.

"Don't call me so, alright? I'm _Vladislaus _for you."

"Vladislaus … I love you, my sweet vampire."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Meanwhile Gabriel Van Helsing was seeking for all chances to get closer to the mystery of the words: 'Sacrifice will return me…", it was more uneasy for him than for Selin as he hadn't any keys. So the great hunter decided to address to Kiara. Yes, he knew where she lives, her telephone, and knew that this werewolf-girl will always help him. They became good friends besides to Ki brave and kind Gabriel was closer than cold and irritable Selina.

Kiara Moon lived in a big flat with her consanguineous brother Lovell. But now Lovell was in Milan, meeting with some of his thoroughbred relatives from his father's side.

"Hello, Ki, haven't seen you since New-York," – the hunter embraced her tightly when entered her flat.

"I missed you, Gabriel! What news?"

"Well, I killed few demons, annoyed witches from the 'Sun Circle', then your friend, whose name starts with 'S', tempted me … Crazy week, you see."

"Selin what!"

"Nothing, I need your help now, are you free today?"

"Yes … sit here," – Ki grabbed him by wrist and set on the sofa in the living room.

"Wanna drink? Tea, coffee, or something stronger?"

"No, thanks, first … do you know any reasons why underworld's in euphoria?"

Kiara took away her long wavy red locks, making Gabriel to gaze at her.

"I heard … but I'm not sure …"

He took her tiny hand in hers.

"Tell me, please."

Her brown eyes met with his, and she felt her chicks getting red. Van Helsing released her hand caringly. And Kiara hardly hid disappointment.

"Hmm, I know it's somehow connected with the ancient power, I suppose …"

"The ancient power?"

Ki told him everything she heard from Sel and Angelica. While listening Gabriel became gloomier, he was very worried.

"If I understood right, witch's daughter will release the whole power of the hell?"

"Yeah …"

"Damn it!" – He exclaimed just like Selin in such situations.

"We don't like this idea as you. We're devil's servants but we choose the world without him. For our children …" – Kiara pronounced calmly, making the hunter to become thoughtful. He kissed her suddenly, surprising them both. It was something special and so hot!

"A-a, excuse me … like an eclipse, you know …" – he said quickly, but she embraced his head with hands and returned kiss.

"Don't excuse …" – she waved with hand, calming her breath and heart.

Gabriel felt a prick in his heart: he still loved Selin, and this small romance with Ki wasn't good at all. But Sel is far away with his greatest enemy, why won't he take vengeance? He kissed her again foul of mouth, his hands making way down the buttons of her blouse. Kiara didn't refuse, forgetting about her lovely Fellan. She just followed his moves, moaning loudly. He was gentle, surprised with her wildness of a real beast. He forgot about everything, lust filled his minds. They couldn't control it anymore …

Meanwhile poor Fellan opened the door with keys she gave him few hours ago. He entered the living room and saw the half-naked lovers. His eyebrows rose on his forehead, and eyes became wolf-like.

"Nice, very nice …"

"Fellan! I didn't mean it!" – she screamed, covering her nudity with blouse in shame. Van Helsing hurried to do the same; in fact he was much more embarrassed.

"My father was right … You're just a pretty whore … follow your mother's way …"


	11. Friends or more?

**Hi! Well, sorry that so long ... Chapter 10 should be very romantic, but I was in depressive state and I'm not a romantic person actually ... still ... enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**_Friends or more?_**

"Forgive me, Ki, I've just ruined your life!" – pleaded Van Helsing, holding her while they were lying on the floor … naked.

"Forget, Gabriel, it should happen," – she answered calmly, caressing his face. They spent a crazy night together, moaning, kissing … having sex. As for the hunter, it was his first night with woman.

"That Fellan … what did he mean about your mother?"

"Hmm, painful theme for me. You see, my mother was married to Rudi Moon – a thoroughbred werewolf, my brother Lovell's father, but she met a human and soon gave birth to me. Of course my father was murdered. That's the whole story …"

He gave her a gentle kiss.

"Who was the murderer?"

"Our common familiar. Selina Cale."

"I can't believe it!"

"It's true. Sel was one of numerous murderers, who work on the Council. I didn't know her close that time. But some vampires told that she has always striven to be the first. That's why she's so …"

"Bossy?"

"Yeah … you love her, don't you?"

She caught him. Gabriel didn't know what to say not to offend her.

"Of course not! I'm just … a-a, she wants to kill me, I must know her well to win this battle …"

Kiara kissed him again, mostly jokingly.

"You can't lie, that's Selina's prerogative."

"Forget about her, O.K.? We're alone now."

"Ye-es …" – she moaned, while he was kissing her bare chest and abdomen.

Feelings and emotions were fighting inside him. Was it right to mate with Ki? He was betraying his love to Selin, but how marvelous and uncontrollable were the passion … and sense of girl's body beneath him.

* * *

"So, what's the meaning of this?" – asked Selina Cale, staring at Dracula with deep interest. He invited her to the restaurant without explaining the cause. They were finishing the second bottle of Bordeaux and count didn't say a word. He was calm and thoughtful and his dark eyes never left girl's face. Sel understood that something important happened, and put on that short black dress she wore when they met on the acceptance two years ago.

"Vla-ad …"

"Hmm, Miss Cale, do you know what I felt when first saw you – bleeding badly and deathly white?"

"That I'm a self-cooked dish?"

"No …" – he took her tiny hand in his and kissed gently. "I felt that if I won't save that beautiful lady, eternity costs nothing. And, Miss Cale, will you marry me?" – he put a small box on the table and kept breathing, waiting for an answer. Selin snorted in the goblet with wine and started laughing hysterically.

"Great joke! I love it, Vlad, it was really good! Exclusive Romanian humor?"

"I'm not joking, Sel."

Smile left her face. Vampiress looked into his eyes, searching for some traces of lie, but how clear they were!

"That's ridicules! And against the rules! The marriage of two turned vampires is an absurd!"

Vladislaus stopped her with hand.

"Forget about the Council! I'm asking **you**!"

"Oh, count … Why me? I can't bear alive children. You'd better choose Maya …" – she said sadly with bitterness in her voice.

"But I love you, Sel. Only you … at least think about it …"

His voice was so pleading still his face was calm … Who could say 'no'!

'What am I doing?' – she thought, while opening the box and putting on a beautiful ring with complex composition: a rose made of black diamonds cross the rose made of rubies; and then showed her hand to the count.

"Looking good, how do you think?"

"Sel … you made me the happiest man in the world!"

"And you – me. I want to spend my years with you, Vladislaus …"

"You're my one and only …"


	12. The Betrothal

**I'm glad to see (or not see) you again! Read, enjoy and review, please!**

**Chapter 11**

**_The Betrothal_**

Crash! Another fragile Chinese vase met with the wall and broke on tiny peaces.

"I HATE HER!" – screamed Maya, searching for some porcelain to give the way out to her anger.

Count declared about betrothal and with whom! Turned foolish wench! Maya couldn't restrain her emotions. She has always wished to get Dracula but that Victor's assassin destroyed everything. And besides she was invited as a honored guest.

"Why she! Why!" – moaned Maya, falling on the sofa tiredly. Still tears and screams couldn't help, just make her less beautiful and Maya cared about how she looked like. So she waved hand, making a kind of magic mirror in the air that could depict vampires, and smiled to herself.

"Well, I have a strong trump in the sleeve: I can seduce every man … I'm young and beautiful and always get what I want."

These words cheered her up and Maya opened the wardrobe, searching for something really sexy to centre all attention on her person.

"Will see how happy will you be on your betrothal day, Selina!"

* * *

Sel was sitting at the desk, looking at her reflection in the mirror, made by Angelica. She has already dressed up in a long white dress with a high cut on side and a low neckline, her hair was collected into a formal hairstyle and few values were on the desk, prepared to be putted on. It was an important night for Selin, but something worried her. First of all: she thought that it's not right to break the traditions with marriage of two turned vampires. Yes, count was an exception but she wasn't. Victor taught her all the rules and laws, and Sel has always thought that only the unquestioning subservience to the Council can fill her life with sense. Besides she was quite upset because only vampire aristocracy was invited. No friends, no familiars, only Valdemar, who disappointed her so. And that illness, which never left; pain in her abdomen and becoming sick every time she drank alcohol.

"Nervous?" – asked Vladislaus, who has just entered the room without being noticed by her.

"Yeah, a little … Maybe I'll sit here and you'll apologize for me?" – Sel pleaded with sobs in her voice. He kissed her lips gently and breathed:

"No …"

"But I don't want to see all those snobs, discussing me between drinks…"

"Well, I understand … Still I want you to be with me, as Valdemar will declare our official betrothal. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll surprise all of them with your beauty and …" He grinned wickedly, gazing on her up-down.

"And?"

Dracula grabbed her by waist, pressing her so close that their chests raised and fall in tact; his masterful hands ran down her perfect lines and stopped on her thighs.

"Stop thinking such things, count! I'm not your wife, remember?" Selina released from his grasp and stepped back, with an innocent look.

"Now, I've got to be your husband to allow myself this," – he kissed her full of mouth, exploring the area with his tongue, - "and this …" – he then let his hand to caress her groin area, under the dress. She didn't refuse, enjoying every second; she just knew that can't stop him. Count had a strange influence upon her.

"Oh, enough … what about the betrothal?"

"Why today? Alright, let's go. Hmm, by the way! Our honeymoon we'll spend in Transylvania. I want to show you my homeland."

"I'd love to! All vampires should visit Transylvania, it's a tradition, you know!"

"I'm glad you agreed, but now, a-a, put it on…" – he opened a flat box, he was hiding behind his back all the time. A beautiful gold pin, made like a rose of black diamonds, was there.

"Present? For what?"

"I thought it will go with your ring and earrings … Just try …"

Selin clicked it up and smiled warmly. Vlad just couldn't not to kiss her.

Their lips met once again … but in another way: gently, sweetly and lovely …

"We'd better to go …" – she whispered calmly, shaking up.

"Yeah, right … We're already late …"

* * *

The betrothal took place in Valdemar's manor and reminded a simple party of vampires like in Dracula's summer palace. Musicians played classical music and the specially invited opera-singer entertained the public. Vampires in fashionable clothes were dancing and drinking, but mostly discussing the betrothal, which was a strange and weird thing for them. Valdemar was quite depressed; he spoke less and every minute threw cautious glances on the door and marble stairway, hoping Maya wouldn't come. Poor boy waited for a scandal or something in such spirit from her, he had a very bad presentiment.

Meanwhile Maya appeared; well, it was hard to understand why she put on the dress, which is certainly didn't cover anything. It was bloody red with open back and two stripes of matter, going from her waist to the neck, bad hiding her breasts; slim legs were well-seen under the skirt, here and there interrupted by deep cuts. Her long dark auburn curls waved down, lining her perfect figure.

As usual Terri accompanied her, and as usual Maya got all attention of men part of vampires. Only her boyfriend didn't notice how she looked like, thinking about something caused him personally.

"Valdemar, where is the perpetrator of the triumph?" – Maya asked in imperious manner, searching the crowd.

"Selin and count will arrive soon," – he whispered, trying to seem self-confidently as the master of the party. But Maya acted better, flirting with five vampires simultaneously, while Terri settled close to the bar, with one wish: to get drunk and forget his sorrows.

Suddenly the music fell silent. Guests stared at the ladder, where the couple of the night was standing, greeting everyone. Well, women have seen the bride before, but how surprised they were to see not a severe warrior, beaten by life, but a beautiful lady, worthy to be among them. Maya was close to lose conscious and even indifferent Terri frozen like a statue. It seemed an angel with a devil visited them …

"Greeting you, count and … Mss Cale?" – Valdemar said with a trembling voice. Selina rose up a brow and smiled flirtatiously, but Vladislaus whispered to her: 'You're a queen of the night, my love, as I expected.'

'Maya seems to be quite shocked, I'm glad I'm here,' – Sel replied self-complacently, enjoying the effect of their arriving.

Meanwhile Valdemar ordered the musicians to play, and vampires returned to their deals.

And Maya 'moved over to approach'. First of all she asked Terri to dance with Selina, while she would enchant the count. Descartes obeyed, and then Maya took away her hair and moved to Dracula, grabbing him by arm tightly.

"How wonderful that you came! The Council is very surprised with your idea, dear count! But as for me … on my memory you had three brides… Is there a place for me in your heart?" – she said in the sweetest tone. Vlad released from her softly and said:

"I've thought better about you, Miss Fern, you're an older man, but acting and dressing like a whore, offering yourself … I'm disappointed."

"So, Terri, are you trying to distract me from count? Don't you jealous Maya to him?" – Selin sparkled eyes, while waltzing. Her partner bent her, with no reaction on her words.

"What happened with you, a?"

The older man got tired …

"Keep your minds in your pretty head, Cale."

"Wow! I'm frightened!"

He squeezed her hand, but she didn't even frowned, still it was quite painful.

"That's all you can do? Your idea of peace between mortals and immortals made you too soft. What foolish ideals you created …"

Who knows what Terri wanted to reply, but in that moment angry and offended Maya grabbed his arm and led away without looking at Sel, who felt how corners of her lips rose up in pleasure.

And Dracula snaked hands around his bride's waist, breathing deeply.

"What did you say to Maya?"

"Well, I've just underlined her manner of … dressing …"

"Really? That's it?"

"Forget about Maya, I'm begging you! It's our betrothal …"

Selin put hands on his chest and kissed his lips gently.

"Forgive me … I became very nervous because of the party and my friends' problems … But I'm really glad that we're together …"

"As I am …"

Meanwhile the orchestra played another melody, very familiar melody…  
"Remember?" – he asked quietly.

"Yeah … a year ago, on Victor's acceptance …"

They didn't notice how started dancing. Vlad turned her around and then leaned down passionately. Selina felt so safe and protective as it was long ago, when he bit her. She could even remember words he said: _"Don't be afraid … this pain will leave soon …I promise …"_

"You didn't lie …" – Sel whispered, while he was waltzing her to the center of the ballroom. Most vampires were watching the dance, admiring their plastic art and grace.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing … Haven't you noticed, that everyone gaze?"

"I see only you …"

Selin closed eyes; letting him to lead … It was so pleasant to be the one with music …

When the music finished, guests applauded loudly, breaking the harmony rudely.

"Damn, I've almost forgotten about the party. Valdemar will speak soon…"

Sel smiled, but in the same moment her face was covered with crick: again that pain in stomach.

"I'll leave you for a moment," – she whispered and hurried to the bathroom without any explanations. Maya followed …

Selin washed her neck and face with cold water, releasing from the makeup. As Victor noticed: she didn't need lipstick or eye-shades, because she's beautiful without these attributes.

Well, Sel felt sick and squeezed her throat to change this pain on another.

"Feel unwell, dear?" – sang Maya, glaring at her with despise. Selin flinched, but answered with a smile:

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, forgive me."

Fern pierced her with eyes.

"Please, forgive me. I know it's hard when you can get every man except the best one. Poor thing."

"Ha! At least I have nature charm. I don't need to carry pistol to seem cool. Dracula is too changeable; he can't live with one woman. As you, a?"

"What do you mean?"

Maya put hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear:

"Name 'Gabriel' sounds familiar … as an innocent kiss near the club…"

Selin released sharply and left fast with Maya's laugh behind her back.

"Why so long, my love? You look exhausted … maybe we should …"

"No! Let Valdemar to start the ceremony!"

"Mr. Diamond, begin please!"

Servants brought goblets with blood of fifty-year endurance, even more intoxicating than wine.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today we met here, in my family's manor to declare about the betrothal of count Vladislaus Dracula and Miss Selina Cale. These goblets we raise in their honor!"

Suddenly a bullet split the goblet in Valdemar's hand and the blood covered the floor.

Everyone looked at the balcony and saw …

"The Holy Order!"


	13. Common sufferings

**Ah, hi! You know what to do!**

**Chapter 12**

**_Common sufferings_**

About fifty soldiers of the 'Holy Order' occupied the balcony and the other bigger part was finishing with the guard outside. It was nonsense to fight with such amount of nature vampires plus Dracula … Still Terri and Selina – the only turned in the crowd noticed a vampire with the soldiers.

"John?.." – Sel whispered, staring at her past boyfriend.

John hasn't changed at all; his big grassy green eyes were sparkling with delight, long dark-brown hair were scruffily strewed by his shoulders, and that unpleasant smile across his pale face …

John – a turned vampire worked on Romulus Fern, but was mostly known as 'Snake' or 'Insensible fiend'. He was cruel by his own reasons and always tried to kill as many people as he could, not just for eating but for revenge. Selina became very fond of him soon. It was John who taught her the art to kill …

Still something changed him – the mortal woman – the lonely hunter. It was a treachery … And Sel couldn't forgive him that.

As for Terri, the older man knew John as a member of his 'Sun Circle' and was quite surprised to see him here with the 'Holy Order'.

Meanwhile they've opened shooting, and vampires flew up into the air.

Selina pinned John to the wall and then threw into the corridor, far from the battle. It was only her business.

Ex-boyfriend wiped the black blood from his mouth, it seemed she broke him few teeth.

"Hello, lover, remember me?"

John stared at Sel's willowy figure in amusement mixed with inner fear; he knew her in anger, but she looked calm, maybe too calm …

"Selina Cale! Haven't seen you for ages!" – he found strength to smile while her face stayed impervious.

"For two years to be honest …" – John add, rising from the floor slowly.

"I hope you're not angry on me …"

"Course I am."

Her voice sounded so cold and unfriendly that he felt sharp lightnings around her.

"You know, I was so upset when you left me … so upset …"

Selina started walking around the room, but her amber eyes never left his.

"Forgive me. By the way, congratulations, you're now count's bride …"

"Yes, funny, a? Selin Cale – the turned vampire, the assassin of the Council, 'The Snow Queen', 'heartless bitch', as your friends call me, - now the Dracula's bride ..."

"Done well …"

Suddenly their private talk was broken by a girl, dressed in ninja's black suit and with a long Japanese sword in the right hand.

''White Dragon'', - Sel recognized the member of a hunters' group.

The girl ran to John and stand near, burning her with eyes, and this fire depicted in hunter's sword.

"How sweet! Now, we're together!" – Selina exclaimed, staring at the couple.

"I know who you are! You are …"

"Thanks, I know my name, so maybe you'll introduce yourself?"

"Not your business! I killed thousands of guys like you! It's me! Black Tiger!" – The girl shouted, touching vampiress' throat with the blade.

"Stupid nickname, you, humans, aren't choosy in such things. To the deal …" – Sel stepped closer to 'ninja', feeling the sword, licking her neck. John pushed his love away and said firmly:

"If you think we came to start a war, you're wrong. We're from the 'Sun Circle' …"

"By the way! About 'The Sun Circle'!" –Descartes appeared in the doorstep.

"Terri! We …"

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny … When you joined 'The Sun Circle', I've told you that we're not killing anyone … As for you, Rachel, I hoped you, as a human, won't act as some of us …"

"Bear me in mind?" – smirked Selina, enjoying how confused John and Rachel were.

"Yes."

"But we thought that The Holy Order …"

"Just simple fanatics!"

"Selin!"

"Ah, shut up, Terri!" – she denuded her leg and showed a leather belt with a tiny pistol.

"My revenge! Whom the first? You or your precious … Rachel, right?"

John covered his love with himself and said:

"Come on! Want to avenge? So do it! But don't touch Rachel!

Sel's finger touched the cock of her pistol and …

"Give me your weapon, Cale! You act like Maya! And you two, get off!"

The couple left with a bow, and then Terri grabbed broken and weak Selina by shoulders:

"Cale, we've already had one Maya, and we don't want a second one … You're not evil as you think."

Selin released rudely:

"You're so right! Almost a priest! But you don't know anything! You can't tell others what to do! And you can't understand that mortals and immortals are too different to live in peace! While we need their blood – the war won't over! Never!"

"Still I can try … That is my way, my aim …"

"Your men went too far …"

"They just couldn't live without fight!"  
"As I do … So shall be it!"


	14. Witch’s story

**Hello! Another chapter with explains. Read and review!**

**Chapter 13**

_**Witch's story**_

Vampires won this battle, but lost some very powerful and respectable older men. The Holy Order escaped with even greater losses that the Council. Well, they both made a huge mess in the ballroom … The furniture and windows were broken, holes from the bullets here and there, all that remained vampires and humans' corpses, covered with blood …

While older men were leaving with care, Dracula caught Valdemar for a few words:

"That accident … do you want to call the Council as soon as it'll be possible?"

"Yes … certainly … but I don't know how to speak with them … especially Miss Fern …"

"Hmm, I'm not a good teacher, but maybe I can help with advice …"

"I'm listening attentively."

"Me, too," – Selina appeared finally and embraced her bridegroom by waist, "I'm always ready for a good advice."

"Alright, first of all relax and act as you know everything, to show them for whom last word is. You were supported by most of them, keep your father in your minds and try to think how he could do in each situation. Victor was a great leader, I've respected him, now make me to respect **you**."

* * *

Angelica was resting in a big leather armchair, while Diana was playing with soft toys, making them to fly around the room. From time to time witch took the phone in hope that Irvin will call. After the recent argument with her husband Angelic felt weak and unprotected. But mostly because she killed a new demon in the nursery. This time he was much stronger; Angelic felt how worried the hell is with even her skin.

But the doorbell rang and she had to break her rest. On the doorstep was Selina, broken, with deep bloody stripes on her cheek; her clothes were torn, and she soaked to skin.

"Oh, Sel, dear, in what sea did you swim?"

Angelica grabbed her by wrist and welcomed inside. Diana left toys for a while, interested in new person's arriving.

"Sea? Ha, ha! Very funny! Weren't you out tonight? It rains harshly, and my troop patrolled the area of the 'Golden Gates'! Don't you mind if I'll take a shower?"

"Of course! I'll give you some clothes to change up."

Selin thanked her friend and took off her dirty leather suit, then stand under the warm water.

Meanwhile the witch met another guest …

"Van Helsing? How …?"

She stepped back, covering her mouth with hand. The hunter took off his hat politely; by the way, he was not less wet than vampiress.

"Mrs. Maple ..."

"I prefer Angelica …"

"So, Angelica, I didn't come to make any harm to you or your son …"

"Daughter."

"Sorry …"

"Never mind. Come in, please, but you can catch cold! Take off your coat!"

Gabriel obeyed calmly, letting her to do everything with him.

"You see, I need your help. Kiara said your daughter is a resurrection of the Ancient power."

"It's true … but, I think The Holy Order doesn't know the real things' position. My daughter is not the devil's creation! And remember: I don't let anyone to harm her!"

"I've already told you that came to hear the truth and …" – he put hand into the pocket of his pants and wanted to give Angelica a paper with ancient symbols, but in that moment Selin went out of the bathroom, enfolded in towel and nothing more. Her first reaction was that her brows rose up and her mouth opened, but then her eyes became bright golden and her lip corners curled into a devilish smirk.

"Hello, hunter, your friends delivered us some troubles," – Sel turned head so he could see three long scratches on her cheek.

"Your men killed one young soldier. If Malletty will murder one of yours, we'll be paid back. Oh, I've forgotten … Emilio has already sent one of your troop back to hell … What was her name? Karen I suppose?"

Vampiress could throw on Van Helsing, but Angelica stepped between them:

"Shut up! Or I'll turn you into frogs!"

"Leave it, Angel! I swear I won't think that he's a werewolf, I'll such him dry!"

"Not on the child's eyes!"

They looked at Diana, who stared back, smiling mysteriously. Angelic took her daughter and kissed into forehead.

"Put on anything, Sel. And you, Gabriel settle comfortable, these symbols keep the whole story in them. Do you have time?"

"I'm yours," – werewolf set on the sofa, ready to listen attentively.

When Selin quickly changed into dark grey patterned jeans and simple black V-neck shirt with long sleeves, she joined them and prepared to listen, too. She was quite interested in this story.

"So, it happened even earlier than witches and demons appeared on the Earth, and besides we're the oldest races of the night creatures, humans have just born. Mother Eva was the personification of the Ancient power – the neutral energy, which holds the base of the universe."

"It means Eva – the first woman, who kept the life in her hands." – said Selin, and the witch nodded.

"But the Snake made her to make a fateful choice, original sin …

Centuries passed, and the Ancient power returned to the world as a Greek princess – Helena … She became the cause of the great war, that time she spent three nights with the Master of Hell, Lucifer … He understood that she could open the gates of hell, but two seals on the gates didn't let him to do what he wanted. But … few centuries later Ancient power resurrected as Maria Magdalena and, what a chance for devil, Jude Iscariot betrayed Jesus Christ …"

Selina flinched.

"But people's faith stopped him again. First, witches thought the Ancient power'll never come back, but I became her mother …"

"Cardinal told me that the Ancient power is evil and should be destroyed, but I don't think this child looks dangerous."

Angelic smiled warmly and let Gabriel to hold Diana.

"She's so tiny and beautiful, I must add."

Sel leaned over his shoulder and looked at the child.

"You like a family, you know," – noticed witch, and as soon as she said this, vampiress flinched again, her finger touched her hand with a ring.

'What nonsense! No, it can't be true!'


	15. Maya's first steps

**We wish you a Merry Christmas!**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas!**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**And a Happy New Year!**

**Good tidings we bring**

**To you a good cheer!**

**Good tidings for Christmas**

**And a Happy New Year!

* * *

**

**I wish you a Happy New Year! Well, in Russia - New Year is the greatest holiday! So I made two new chapters for you as a congratulation! **

** Sincerely yours -Russian vampire-**

**Chapter 14**

_**Maya's first steps**_

When Victor was 'alive', he debugged the outdated order of the Council's politics. First of all he conducted the reform that gives right to the older men to choose dominant vampires and vote to decide who'll be the head of the Council. Before this reform strong and powerful ones solved discords with internecine wars.

In a new Council meeting Maya Fern decided to use Victor's reform against his son; she knew that older men are in doubt about Valdemar's ruling, so it was her chance. She put on one of her the sexiest dresses and ordered her guard to accompany.

* * *

Older men felt that something is going to happen, they tensed on their seats, staring at Valdemar and Maya, who set near Diamond. Dracula exchanged glances with Selina; as usual she was standing behind Valdemar as other guard-leaders, and looked quite worried.

"I'm glad to see you here … Lets first honor the memory of those who fell in the battle."

A vampire clad in all black appeared with a tray of goblets with blood. By tradition older men (plus count) drank the blood, letting few drops to fall on the floor. When vampires finished the ritual, Maya rose from her seat and exclaimed:

"But don't forget about Lord Victor! I think we both upset because of his early left. Maybe we'll remember one very interesting law he created."

"What law?" – whispered someone.

Maya smirked and started walking around the table.

'Bad sign … what is she thinking about?' – Dracula tried to understand, meeting eyes with hers.

Maya stopped near him, put hand on his shoulder and stooped to his ear, but said so loud that everyone could hear:

"A circle vote … We can see two leaders on Victor's place – me, of course, and Valdemar Diamond, if he wants to fight."

"If only you need this …"

"Yes! But first, guard, leave now! It's a private party!"

Guard left and Selin squeezed Valdemar's shoulder on luck.

"Good! Let's start!"

* * *

"I don't like it … Too quiet …" – said Sel to her guys, while they were waiting the end of the voting on the roof.

"Calm down, I'm sure they'll choose Valdemar! Count's on his side."

"Yeah, but he can't vote …"

"If the voices will separate, he'll have the last word, you know."

"Hope so …"

Lora put head on her shoulder.

"We can only wait …"

Twenty minutes passed, and still no signs … Selina was walking around with hands behind her back.

"Why so long?"

"Oh, you know they need time to count votes …" – replied Lora, watching her moving. Alex and Mirek set close to the edge of the roof, keeping eyes open.

"But what if Maya'll order her dogs to …"

"Kill Valdemar? She can't do this when we're here! Relax, boss. By the way! Congratulations! You're a bride of the great count Dracula! Fantastic! Those bustards from the Order spoiled your betrothal. But don't worry, we'll make such a cool party for you! I know one guy who can bring five liters of turbid."

"Really? Have you forgotten how we dragged Alex to the closest healer on the previous 'party'? And then for the whole week I muddled John with Victor."

Girls laughed, remembering that funny story.

"Since that time I promised myself never to drink turbid water." – added Mirek, turning to them.

"Oh, yeah … it was awful! When we brought Alex into Vina's home, he tried to …"

"Shut up, Sel, it's not funny! I didn't mean anything bad …"

"Aha! You've just lost your pants!"

"Maybe you'll finish discussing dirty details of your dissolute lives?" – Valdemar broke their talk. He was smiling, it meant …

"They chose you!" – Selin embraced him tightly.

"Not all, but count gave his voice to me! It was decisive!"

"I imagine how angry Maya is!"

* * *

Angry … too soft word to describe her mood. She was ranting and raving. Even Terri saw her in such state only after Victor exiled her son Romulus. He grabbed her by shoulders and squeezed tightly:

"Maya, my love, my queen, my goddess, calm down. It's not an end of the world."

"Terri, Terri … It was my place! I should be the head of the Council, not that stupid …!" – she was so depressed that couldn't find a word in her large vocabulary. Maya fell on her bed in exhaust, breathing heavily. Terri started kissing her bare neck and chest, hoping to make her more peaceful.

"Maybe I ask too much, Terri? I thought I suffered enough to deserve it. I lost my son, my dream (she made a pause, thinking about Vlad) … What else? Witches hate me, that turned whore laughs behind my back… (she touched Terri's cheek lovingly) But I still have you?"

"Of course, Maya, I'll never leave you. We'll always be together, I promise."

She kept silence for a while, letting him to undress her slowly. But when he started opening her legs, Maya awoke suddenly. She set with that devilish smile which says only one: 'I have a plan'.

"I know what to do!"

Vampiress put on her dress and went out of her chamber, leaving Terri alone. He hurried to follow.

She took a key in her cabinet, then opened a narrow door made of spoken tree and came into the big room with pentagram on the floor and shelves of books written on demonic language.

"Want to curse Valdemar?" – asked lover, watching her flipping through the pages of a thick book in black cover.

"No, I've just thought how to make Lady Sylvia and her witches – my allies and get the strongest power than they have."

"But how?"

"Oh, elementary, my dear Descartes, elementary. I'll call one demon."

"Demon?"

"Aha! Here it is!"

Maya breathed deeply, slowly drowning in trance. Pupils enlarged and eyes became dark black, she started whispering something in monotone. Faster and faster … When her voice came to the top, she screamed so loud that Terri fell on the floor, covering his ears with hands.

The pentagram shone brightly and a demon with long horns and black sticky skin appeared in the center.

"Damos, my complaisant demon, bring me the baby born in Saint Christmas Day, bring me the Ancient power!"

Damos bowed and disappeared in the gloomy air of the room.

"The Ancient power?" – asked Terri in disbelief.

"Yes. Now she'll be mine!"


	16. By the sea

**Chapter 15**

_**By the sea**_

It was about ten o'clock in the evening when Angelica awoke after a small break, as her daughter didn't let her to sleep at all. Witch felt a strange smell, looked like if someone burnt something. Woman took a long silver knife, which was used for mysterious sacrifices and given her by a grandmother before the old witch died, besides it was good for killing demons.

Angelic entered the nursery, trying to keep the area illuminated with moonlight, as demons became weaker on any light. Everything looked normal, but the smell of the cinder was even worse here. Still the window was closed, and the circles, mother drew on the floor, weren't touched. "Oh, I became a paranoiac!" – she thought, lowering her knife. But the heart prompted to check the cradle. Angelica took away the pink valance and … screamed so painfully that the glass in the window split on tiny pieces. The cradle was empty, and only a piece of paper was lying there. With a trembling hand she took the letter and read:

'Don't look for the child. Forget about her. The Ancient power should be destroyed. L.S., L. K., L. V., L.M.'

She fell on the floor: broken, helpless, weak and fragile. Angelic didn't know how much time she cried. Only iron will and great love to her daughter made her to raise. Witch took the telephone and called for all her friends who could help: Selina, Kiara, Fellan, Vina and of course her dear husband. They all arrived sooner than she expected; vampiress even took a big heavy shotgun, and Kiara took … Van Helsing.

"Wait a minute …" – Sel started in unison with Fellan, but Irvin stopped them with a gesture, holding Angelica gently. Grief reminded him that he has a family to care about.

"If you came to help, forget about your own discords, alright? So, what do we know about this letter?"

"I recognize the initials," – whispered Vina, who had just brought a cup with a foul-smelling potion from the kitchen and gave it to Angelic, who drank it without delay. She felt much better after it.

"Really? Maybe you'll share with us?"

Selin was drilling Gabriel with eyes, standing near Fellan, who was ready to tear him on pieces. 'Great. This couple hates me. It supposed to be an interesting night …' – thought hunter, answering them with cold and hard glance.

"Well, it was written by witch. You see, we always write only two letters as a signature. First means status – 'Lady' is the highest. The second letter is a name – means Lady Sylvia, Lady Katharine, Lady Violette and … Lady Maya!"

"I knew, they won't leave me! They felt that Diana becomes stronger and stronger an each day!" – cried Angelica.

"Maya! Oh, how good that I took my shotgun!" – roared Selina, her eye-color was changing fast.

"Quiet! Vina, can you define the demon by smell?"

"Smell? I know some …"

"The smell of cinder!"

"Damos! The dead demon who was burnt by lord Devolio, when was alive! He's personal Maya's servant. Very clever one."

"But why Maya needs my child!"

"That Maya … Is she a vampire older man?" – asked Van Helsing.

"Yes. She's Valdemar's opponent," – nodded Sel.

"Maybe she wants to get this boy's …"

"It's a GIRL! You're fool!" – replied Selin. Arguers crossed guns.

"Leave him for me, Sel; he should pay for an insult of me!" – smirked Fellan. But Kiara stood between them:

"Stop it! We should save Diana! But not fight!"

"Why do you protect **him**?" – vampiress was quite surprised with her friend's actions. Kiara's cheeks got red.

"Never mind …"

"Why so? – now Sel's attention was riveted to her.

… Silence as answer …

"Aha, I'll speak with you later, Kiara Moon. Now, back to witches. Angelic, do you have any idea where they can keep the child?"

"I can use the blood call to find her. But it will take some time …"

Vina grabbed the mother by hand and said:

"I'll help you. Our common signal will be stronger."

Witches set on the floor, and others settled in the kitchen. Irvin was gloomy and didn't speak at all; Fellan and Selina set on the opposite of Gabriel and Ki, penetrating them with glance.

"So, Kiara, explain me one thing … Why do **you **protect **him**?"

"I don't want to listen this story, Sel …" – Fellan protested.

"Really, it's not the right time." – Van Helsing replied.

But vampiress walked close to her and stared into her brown orbs. The mess of thoughts became clearer, and Selina could easily understand the whole picture. She raised hand to slap her, but lowered it with irritation.

"Hey! We found Dia! She's on one of our sanctums in the sea!" – shouted Vina, appearing in the doorstep.

"What island!"

"Square 7/7. I think they chose this island because it's the furthest. We need more than one day to get there."

"Damn it! They one step closer! By the way! Who has a boat or something to get to the island?"

"Why can't you fly there?" – Gabriel asked.

"Mr. Hunter, witches' sanctums are protected from the air as well as from the sea. I just won't see it."

"But we can take my yacht." – Fellan offered his service, and everyone agreed.

"Good … So I'll go, then Fellan, Irvin and Angelic, Vina and Moon." – counted Selin.

"You forgot about me." – add Van Helsing, charging his arbalest.

"I don't believe you, hunter."

"And I don't believe you, but I want to help."

"Alright, Mr. Van Helsing." – nodded Irvin, so Sel had to agree.

* * *

The sky was clear, and stars were shining brightly. It was nearly a full moon, so werewolves' power rose. Fellan's yacht was one of the fastest and was chance that Diana is still alive.

Angelica fell asleep in the stateroom, women, besides vampiress, stayed with her, while Irvin was with Fellan at the steering wheel.

Cause to Van Helsing, he decided to breath the cool air, but mostly to speak with Selina. She was staring at the moon track in the water and looked amazingly beautiful; still she was quite tired and depressed because of her illness; and that pain in stomach never left.

'What's wrong with me?' – She thought. Sel was afraid that others can get to know about her sickness; woman didn't want to be a burden.

But the wind … it was so pleasant, she closed eyes, enjoying it in her hair.

"Forgive me, Selin." – Hunter broke the silence, walking closer.

"No, forgive me, I shouldn't shout on you. For Diana …"

"We're both guilty. But I didn't mean to hurt Kiara …"

"Maybe you'll make her happy. Who knows?"

She covered her lips with hand and looked at her fingers: they were covered with dark blood.

"I don't know if I really feel something to her. Perhaps it was …"

"An eclipse?"

"Yeah … I don't know."

"Well … maybe we'll conclude an armistice?" – Selin offered him her hand, and he shook it tightly.

Then she coughed twice and bent over the handrail.

"Sea sickness?" – he asked and looked at his hand, which she shook.

"Blood? Selin!"

Vampiress could fall on the floor of deck, but Gabriel caught her and raised her shirt enough to see a big wound in her abdomen, looked like a bullet wounding.

"Sel! Come on! Don't die! Do you hear me! Don't leave me!"

But she didn't hear. She fell into darkness …

* * *

'_Selina …' – called someone …_

_She opened eyes slowly and set. It was a round hall with torchlight on the walls and a narrow mirror at the opposite side. Sel found out that her hair was as long as on that old photo where she was a human, and she was wearing a white dress almost the same as on the betrothal party. 'Am I dead?' – Selin asked, and heard a laugh, loud and tuneful like a silver bell. _

'_Don't hurry to die, Sel! But you're already dead!' – answered the sweet voice._

'_So where am I? And who are you?'_

_The mirror started shining, and a beautiful girl in all black came out. The girl was about eighteen or elder, it was hard to say exactly, her long black hair streamed down her back, and big blue eyes seemed so curious and in the same time kind and pitiful. Her features reminded Angelica, and Selina understood that it's …_

'_You know me. I'm Diana, in future … Ancient power, better to say.' – the girl stooped to vampiress and touched her with a tip of her nose._

'_I've remembered this scent … of your perfume …'_

'_But where am I?'_

_Diana slowly walked to the mirror:_

'_You're in the center of Hell …'_

'_So I died?'_

'_Not yet …he still calls you …he needs you …'_

_Selin walked to her._

'_But who? Vladislaus?'_

'_Whom do you want him to be?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Look into the mirror …'_

_Selina touched the glass, and the mirror started slowly drawing a figure of a man, but when the face was ready to appear, the mirror broke on tiny splinters. _

'_I didn't do anything wrong!'_

_Diana caressed her cheek gently:_

'_Your heart did. You don't want to know who the man from the mirror was.'_

'_I think it's Vlad, but I'm not sure … it kills me …'_

'_I wish I could help you, but **you** should help me …Save me from them as they don't know what they doing …'_

'_I will …'_

* * *

Selin awoke suddenly and found herself in a stateroom on a bed. Her hair was normal and she wore leather as usual, only her shirt was unbuttoned and her abdomen was bandaged tightly. Vampiress felt pain, but it wasn't as hurtful as before.

"Awoke finally," – smiled Gabriel and threw her a bottle full of blood. Sel drank it in one gulp and wiped the wastes with hand.

"I made a small operation. Look," – he showed her a small wooden cylinder with one sharp corner.

"I know hunters' organizations which use these bullets, in silver covering with wood inside, for tortures."

"Yeah, I know. Our blood corrodes the silver, but not the wood and the cylinder moves to the heart …" – nodded Selina and stand up.

"Maybe you'd better to lie? Vina said …"

"I'll be fine! By the way. Thank you, Van Helsing."

"Not at all. Just call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel …"

At this moment Kiara coughed to get their attention and said:

"We arrived."  
"Just in time!"


	17. Rescue mission

**Whoah! Quite big chapter! Sorry for so long, I've been celebrating ... Well, hope you'll enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

_**Rescue mission**_

The island in quarter 7/7 was one of the best sanctums. As many other sanctums of night creatures, who wanted their posterity to live in absolute safety, this island wasn't inflicted on any maps, so was hidden from humans' eyes, especially from the Holy Order. Witches used such islands-sanctums quite seldom, mostly as a 'school places' for teens and children, or for the Great Coven and some very secret black magic rituals. But young generation called them 'prisons' and almost pleaded not to send them there. Perhaps because only one very old and strict witch lived there to keep an eye for teenagers, telling them how they should act, speak, walk, breath, etc. to show their value and full contempt to the representatives of another sex. But actually most witches, who spent time in such 'concentration camps' married with vampires, seldom werewolves or humans and gave birth to numerous girls-half-breeds.

Vampire aristocracy built reach manors and protected war bases, still unmarried women usually lived on islands-sanctums. In this case head of the family could be sure that his daughter stays a virgin before marriage. But such 'greenhouse flowers' didn't have own opinion or point of view, have never drunken the 'real blood' (only medical blood, delivering from the continent on ships), and are easy-broken when something really bad happens. Of course some strong persons escape, trying to follow turned vampiresses example or Maya's, who obtained a lot in men society.

As for werewolves … Well, they have never built any war bases or fortresses, because forest is their most reliable sanctum. These children of nature preferred to hide in forests, but they just not interested in hiding and always choose open way to fight.

Still, back to the island in square 7/7. It was occupied with mountain chains, and the coastline was greatly indented with high cliffs and sharp rocks. Fellan had to whirl around the island to find the bay and moor to the pier. The whole day had passed before they arrived and it was about 1 o'clock of 17th of March.

The troop was walking slowly by narrow tracks, headed with vampires, who moved by flat rocks like lizards. Witches felt calm in this place, as they had spent their childhood on the same island. Kiara turned into her wolf-form, but neither Van Helsing, who stayed normal in fear that he'll hurt anyone as a werewolf. His worries were shared by Ki, as she was afraid that the moon will play a bad joke with him.

Selin slithered down and threw her shotgun on the ground.

"What happened, Sel?" – asked Angelic, caressing her check as Diana did in the dream (or it was a nightmare?).

But Sel made a sign to keep silence and tensed all her muscles, ready to jump. Fellan sniffed the air and understood what she was trying to say. He jumped between fissures and threw a short black demon out of there. The demon fell at Selina's feet; strong smell of cinder said that it was Damos, burnt demon. Irvin, who had just slithered down, grabbed him by throat and pinned to the rock, turning into his hell-beast form:

"Where's my daughter, you – miserable creature!"

Damos meandered as a worm, but didn't say a word.

"Give him to me! I have a great experience in such deals," – vampiress smiled, baring fangs. Irvin nodded and Sel poked the demon's shoulder with her claws, slowly cutting the flesh on the way to heart. Damos couldn't scream, as with the other hand she covered his mouth. Then she finished the torture, enjoying the look of fear and deathful pain on his ugly face.

"Where's the child? Or maybe I'll continue …"

"No! Please! I'll speak!"

"Very well."

"There is a secret tunnel to the witches' Hall of Seven Deaths! My master wanted me to bring the child, and I did!"

"How did your master get you as a servant?" – asked Gabriel.

"Lord Devolio gave me to her as a present …"

"Tell me, slave, why do they need the child?" – broke him Selina.

"Not the child … her sole … Ancient power … Dark lord … blood … the key …" – his speech became incoherent, then he closed eyes and became quiet. Lines and symbols appeared on his body, cut with an invisible blade. Vina put finger on the line and started reading aloud:

"_The one, mortal, will come to make a choice. Light and darkness lead her … A sacrifice will return me … I am Lucifer ..." – _the witch looked at others and jumped back in fear.

"Take him away! Now!" – she screamed, crying hysterically. Angelica embraced her, trying to calm, but Vina was shaking in a nervous fever, repeating something on …

"Aramaic!" – recognized Van Helsing, meanwhile Selina with the help of Irvin and Fellan threw the demon's body down from the cliff, and it sank in the sea.

Unconscious Vina fell on the hard ground, supported by Angelic. The hunter opened the flask with absinthe and made the witch to swallow the fire liquid. She has never drunken anything stronger than tea, so felt badly and coughed, holding by the throat.

"How do you feel, miss?" – he asked warmly.

"Fine … I've just …Nothing …"

"You know Aramaic?"

"No, of course not! **He **knows," – her eyes fell on the ground.

"It can't be …"

"Why not? Now you know, Gabriel, how interesting our life is," – Selin grinned, taking her shotgun.

"It's not the time for your perverted sense of humor!" – noticed Van Helsing, helping Vina to stand up.

"Guys! I found the entrance!" – shouted Kiara, who didn't see what happened as she was looking for any signs of witches or Maya and went far from the group.

"Can you walk?" – the hunter asked astir.

Vina nodded, and the command followed Ki to an entrance and then through the tunnel and into the secret corridor.

But they soon came to the crossroad and it made them to stop. Seven paths led to seven different rooms, but what's the right one?

"Hmm, looks like mine …"

"No, actually. There's only one corridor, other six – a very skilful illusion." – explained Angelic, touching the wall of the tunnel.

Fellan walked through the path in the center, and Sel chose the other one from the left. When they stepped the road, it broke and they fell into black and dark pits.

"Sel! Fellan!" – shouted everyone. Irvin flew down and caught werewolf, and Selina saved herself.

"A trap for kids. No, it definitely should be much more dangerous!" – she said surely, staring at long black holes of tunnels. Gabriel had the same thoughts; he shot few arrows into the darkness, but there wasn't even a sound of crack or something like this.

"Wait! Listen …" – Selina and Irvin tensed rumor.

Tap, tap … by the stone floor, somewhere far away. The brave rescuers prepared to attack.

But suddenly the sound broke down, and a heavy silence filled the warm and rotten air.

"Come on, closer …" – whispered vampiress, trying to look through the dark cover of the tunnels.

But still no signs of life …

"Well, forget …" – she relaxed completely, - "It's Maya or witches in the Hall …"

"I'm not so sure," – whispered Van Helsing, moving towards the one of the paths; his hunter's extra-sensors told about evil. He touched the stone wet wall and stepped into the darkness. Kiara wished to follow, but Sel grabbed her by wrist:

"Let him check."

The command stared at brown hunter's figure before he didn't disappear.

"Give a call …" – Selin pleaded in minds, and by some reason Gabriel heard her.

"It's dark here, and I feel something disgusting in my boot! I'm going back!"

A trace of a smile ran through Sel's face, what cause Ki, she was happy.

Van Helsing appeared from the darkness, smiling unnaturally like a girl on a Beauty contest.

"What's with you?" – asked his red-haired girlfriend, who had just changed into normal form, and felt cold as her clothes were torn with back transformation.

"Ah, nothing … But, by the God! Take it off me!"

He threw away his coat and took off the sweater. There was a black nasty thing on his back, looked like a hybrid of scorpion and … something without a name.

"Demon Ralloo! Bad thing! Very bad!" – said Vina, stepping back.

"How can I take it off!" – He arched back, trying to get the nasty thing, but demon had other plans. It started growing … and fast.

"O.K., don't move! Stand where you are and relax," – commanded Vina, at the same time giving a sign to others to stay back.

"I can took it off with my teeth," – offered Fellan, who didn't like the hunter most of all.

"Or I'll shoot this thing," – add Irvin, raising his pistol.

"I'll help," – grinned Selina.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" – replied Gabriel, holding from the last strength, he had to raise hands up, as the demon started winding around his chest and abdomen.

Kiara pricked Ralloo with a nail, and it didn't like it at all, squeezing its victim tighter.

"I've told you not to touch this demon!" – shouted Vina.

"The worst thing is that black witches of our category can't harm Ralloo. In the same time the weakest white can kill you easily," – added Angelica, trying to scrawl a pentagram on the demon with a sharp stone.

"But I can try, because I'm a healer," – said Vina and her cheeks got red.

"I hope you agree …" – she whispered coming closer.

He nodded, and the witch kissed him foul of mouth, as she wanted to suck him dry. Others were quite shocked, but it helped! Ralloo hissed loudly and deepened into hunter's body, and then Vina stopped the kiss and spitted the black wastes on the stone floor.

Van Helsing shook himself and breathed heavily, he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it.

"Thank you …"

"You're welcome."

"Alright, let's go!" – said Angelica, and they followed him into the tunnel, which Gabriel scanned.

But there was another problem: an invisible wall appeared after Angelic and the hunter, who were walking at the head of the group, went through.

"Hey! What's this!"

Sel kicked the wall with leg, but just hurt herself.

"Damn it!"

Van Helsing touched the wall, which was cold and smooth, but hardly breaking.

Fellan tried to attack the wall, but his claws just left few stripes, nothing more.

Then Vina from the one side, and Angel from the other tried to move it with magic, but failed …

"O.K., you should go, and we'll come back and search the other four tunnels." – said Kiara, when Selina's bullets didn't help.

Everyone agreed and continued their ways. Gabriel and the witch went forward and came into the Great Hall of Seven Deaths. There was no furniture: just bare black walls, the ceiling with a red star with six corners – third seal, supporting by smooth columns; and other two seals drawn on the floor. Diana was sitting in the center of the Hall, staring somewhere into the space with interest. A kind of dome was around her.

"My baby!" – cried Angelica and ran to her daughter, but a strong wave of energy threw her and Gabriel to the wall.

Three figures in red cloaks with hoods, covering their faces, appeared from the darkness: one at the head and other two behind her back. Besides them walked another person, with a devilishly charming smile, long auburn curls in a high ponytail with few tresses framing her beauty face, mysterious red eyes and white open dress.

"Maya Fern?" – whispered Angelic, while Van Helsing was helping her to stand up.

"Yes. Maybe you also know my … 'colleges'." – Maya turned head to three figures in cloaks, continuing smiling.

'Colleges' took off the hoods and Angelica recognized three mighty witches of the Council. Lady Sylvia, Lady Katharine and Lady Violette.

They raised hands and pinned rescuers to the wall.

Maya walked slowly to Gabriel, who tried to move, but charms were too strong even for his werewolf abilities. He stopped fighting, staring at beautiful vampiress as a doped. She embraced him by neck and stared into his warm brown orbs.

"Famous Van Helsing! The Left hand of God! Welcome to The Hall of Seven Deaths!"

After she said this, red lines started appearing on the walls, forming symbols, pentagrams, strange signs and strange gravures.

"There are Seven Egyptian Executions on the pictures?" – the hunter asked her.

"You right, Mr. Van Helsing. Maybe our pretty mommy knows what those symbols mean?"

"Ancient power's story … What do you want to do with my child!"

Maya answered with an innocent smile, then gave Gabriel a sweet kiss and returned back to witches, making hunter to gaze her walking.

Meanwhile Angelica fought with the spell like a wild cat, staring at Diana, who didn't even cry, but was sitting calmly on the cold floor.

Ladies stepped closer to her, raised hands into the ceiling and made long red lines to stretch down to the baby.

"DIANA!" – screamed Angelic, tears filled her eyes.

"The Ancient power should be destroyed! We call the demons of Hell!"

Witches had to concentrate on Dia, and forgot about captives.

Van Helsing shot few arrows into them, but silver melted in the air. Angelica used all her power and blocked trio's charms, but it led to a strong wave of energy threw all of them away.

Somehow Maya fell on Gabriel, so he was gazing into the cut of her dress; she fixed up hair and set on the top of him.

"You look better in such … position …" – her hands lowered down to the belt of his pants.

"The Order taught you to hide your desires, a?"

"I've never seen such beauty …" – he whispered in reply.

Maya smiled and kissed him deeply; she enjoyed the fact that the famous hunter fell for her.

"Your … arbalest impressed me, Mr. Van Helsing … as your …"

"Maya!" – shouted Lady Sylvia standing up from the floor.

"Excuse me; I've got some … duties." – she kissed him again and came to the witch.

While they were talking, Angelic took up her daughter.

The trio saw how weak she was and said:

"Leave the Ancient power, Maple, we need to destroy her or the Dark lord will come! We read her future, we know."

Maya smirked devilishly, showing Angelic a locket with a magic symbol of re-giving, using which she planned to get Diana's power after the girl's death. Angel understood everything …

"I'm a mother! And, damn you, I'll protect her from every evil even if it'll be the last thing I'll do in my life!"

Witches nodded and raised hands again, but Gabriel attacked them with sword, and two younger witches had to fight with him. But Lady Sylvia called for Devolio's power …

A black flash appeared in the air and flew in Diana; Angelic pressed her to herself and turned back to the flash, a second, and Dia could lose her mother, but …

"What! Dracula!"

Vladislaus in his hell-beast form took the mother with a child and flew into the night sky, making a second hole in the ceiling.

Everything happened so fast … but very soon the walls shook with Maya's scream. Using the tumult, the hunter shot an arrow with rope and rose up, feeling the fire of witches' spells licking his cheeks.

The cool air of the night made him to think better than in the stuffy dungeons. Gabriel found himself on the dune of the beach. Fellan's yacht was nearby in the dock, and the command now hurried to him.

Selin flew to him and turned into normal. She was dirty from her own blood and quite exhausted.

"Where's Angelic? And … what happened?"

"Vlad and Irvin will take care about her, and we have a small problem…"

"What problem?"

She nodded left and the hunter saw the others, escaping from a whole pack of demons.

"Now, RUN!"


	18. Piquant things

**Hey! Know what ... Sitting in my room, at the computer, and watching the snoflakes falling down from the sky, covering cold Russia in the minutes of Christmas ... Yes, we celebrate Christmas on the 7th of January. Well, I decided to add something hot ... really hot:)**

**Chapter 17**

_**Piquant things**_

'It was too close, my son, too much risk …'

Dracula was standing near the window in his house; he bought a year ago on his visit to San-Francisco. He rubbed temples and shook himself from Lucifer's voice, which played on his nerves like on the strings of broken violin.

"Stop it and show yourself!"

Satan in red cloak appeared, sitting in a leather arm-chair.

"What do you need?"

Lucifer smirked and put one leg over another.

"I've just came to say that you had done well, saved the girl … But you could be late and lose her – my key to resurrection!"

"Still I did what you ordered. So maybe you'll leave me, **father**? I heard you have problems with that … a-a, Marinette right?"

A self-complacent smirk left devil's face.

"Rumors don't lie … Yes, that wench has already got a small army of demons, and soon there'll become more … Well, I'm great Lord of Hell, why should I be afraid of a woman? By the way, very pretty one."

"Don't denote me in details."

Lucifer laughed coldly, and his laugh shook the walls and could scare any men, but not Dracula.

"So maybe you'll return to hell to meet her, I see you want."

"My dear son, if I want to have sex, I have thousands, millions of the most beautiful women to spend night with … And, without concealment, I should say, I've been becoming more and more fond of your bride …"

Vladislaus flinched, but didn't reply, he knew that Satan just tries to remove him from balance.

"Ah, she has everything to become my lover: perfect figure, pretty face…"

Vlad kept silent …

"I can easily change appearance and …"

"First learn to keep an eye on your whores before making plans on the count of my future wife."

Lucifer lost temper, as Dracula could realize by the hot air around.

"Very well, I spent too much time with you, but don't forget …" – he suddenly turned into the form of a demon-beast, grabbed Vlad by throat and threw into the other side of the room, where count's head met with glass furniture.

" … Who's your master before you speak with me in such tone!" – Devil finished before disappearing.

Vladislaus touched his head, feeling awful discomfort, and then started taking away splinters of glass from his hair and clothes. At that moment Selina entered the room. Long ago Dracula began thinking that she always comes when something bad happens.

She first stared at the mess of the glass (all that left from the coffee-table), then at her future husband with bleeding scratches on his hands and face, and lowered near him.

"What happened? Look terrible."

"I'm so glad to see you, my love."

She helped him to stand up and asked again.

"So, maybe you'll tell me? …"

He kissed her foul of mouth, re-exploring the well-known area. Sel stopped him and caressed his cheek, healing tiny scratches.

"Vla-ad …"

"I'm just … I …"

Selina almost pierced him with eyes, trying to read the answer in his dark cold orbs.

"We haven't married yet, and you already keep secrets from me."

"What secrets, my goddess?"

"Goddess? No, you definitely hide something."

"Sel …" – he whispered, holding her by chin and kissing her soft lips uncountable number of times.

"I promise, I'll tell you someday, but not now …" – he whispered between kisses. She nodded, but said to herself to 'dig' in this story.

"Still, how did you understand that we need help?"

"A, I heard your voice and came to save you."

"You're my hero!" – she jumped, twining legs around his waist.

Dracula clicked fingers and ordered his servants to clean the wastes, and then brought Selina into their, already common, bedroom and let her fell beneath him. While she was playing with his hair, she pricked finger with the tiniest splinter and watched drops of dark blood streamed down her skin. Vladislaus licked off the drops and left the bed.

"What?"

"I'll take a shower, if you don't mind. I don't want to hurt you again."

Sel smirked and when he went out to the bathroom, she followed him.

He stood under the hot water streams and breathed in deeply, relaxing, and felt much better after the private talk with Lucifer.

Meanwhile Selina took away the curtain and gazed at the count, smiling slyly. Vlad stared back in amusement, and then grabbed her by wrist and pulled her inside. She laughed, and tried to release, but he hold her tightly, kissing her neck without stop.

"Vlad! I'm wet!"

"What did you expect? You wanted this, don't you?"

They continued kissing: wet and mad (A/n: 'A poem, a?'), but absolutely happy together.

After the 'big washing' they settled on bed, holding each other gently. He set on the top and started kissing her bare neck and chest; continuing putting kisses lower and lower … He then entered her slowly, increasing speed, and making her to arch back and moan loudly. He would caress her skin once and once again, making Selina finally to feel herself a woman, beloved and loved by a handsome man.

"I love you so, my beauty, I can't even say how much …"

"Never mind, what is important is that I'm here, with you. And nobody can take you from me …"

"Yes. Nobody…"


	19. The Sun Circle

**Sorry for soooo long! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 18**

_**The Sun Circle**_

Terri Descartes, one of the most powerful older men. Many years ago he could nearly become a cause of inner war: some older men wanted to get rid off him, because of the power he got from Dracula. But young population of turned vampires surrounded the building where was the Council meeting with weapon in hands and promised to begin a war, if older men will hurt Terri somehow.

Only Descartes could control the 'riffraff', besides aristocratic Fern family supported him. Terri was strong, powerful and loved by turned vampires. But his life changed when he met a mortal woman. Her name was Hanna, a human, whose ancient sole has been resurrecting hundreds times in many faces. They were happy together and very soon after created an organization, called 'The Sun Circle'. The aim of their organization – to make mortals and immortals to live together in peace. Some older men thought it's an absurd; even some turned were against, mostly ambitious Selina Cale and other assassins, devoted to the Council.

But Terri and Hanna didn't stop; they opened a chain of night clubs all over San Francisco and by whole state. The Sun Circle, which first consisted of humans and witches, filled with werewolves and vampires, tired from bloody existence.

Only Maya Fern couldn't calm. She has always been very fond of young and fresh turned ones; besides, it was Maya who gave Terri his immortal life, not human fool. She became Hanna's friend, acting kindly and tenderly before strike a blow in back …

Hanna died, and Maya easily subordinate broken Descartes, making him a puppet on her strings. Only his deal saved him from madness.

So in the night after the broken ritual on the island Maya Fern was relaxing in a big round bathtub in her manor, decorated with marble (she certainly was a good designer) and sliced in the floor, trying to forget about her fail. Terri, with a goblet of martini in his hand, set near, caressing her cheek thoughtfully.

"Funny, isn't it?" – she said with a smirk.

"What funny, my love?"

"How persistently I've been trying to get power, no matter in what form, but as always someone ruined my plans …"

"Maybe you'll forget about power? I mean, you're quite respectable in the Council; you have your personal army, you have me …"

Maya could hardly hide a smile. 'Foolish, naive boy … you need too less for happiness, but I want more … if only I had my obstinate foreigner' – she thought, imaging handsome count.

"We can continue my deal with Sun Circle …" – he added hopingly.

Maya wound a tress around finger, thinking deeply, actually – creating a new plan …

"Terri, are there still those hunters from 'Night Ravens' in the 'Sun Circle'?"

"Rachel Holloway and her colleges? Yes, while John is in The Circle, Rachel won't leave it. Why did you ask?"

"It's not easy to be a pacifist, when you had been a hunter for such a long time, a?"

"Well, sometimes they go too far, but the common idea of The Sun Circle keeps them tightly … But maybe you'll explain why so interest to my hunters?"

Maya put on the most innocent and friendly look (she was such a good actress), she had when was consoling Terri after Hanna's death.

"I think I really want to share your cares … Oh, I've been so broken because of Romulus' death. I built silly plans, intrigues … I'm tired, Terri, so tired … I'll help you with the Circle …"

She stared at him, impatiently. Terri smiled:

"I could only dream about it!"

"Fine!" – Maya left the bathtub and wrapped into a towel.

"Time doesn't wait! Let's go to the staff, base, or … Where does the Sun Circle meet?"

"Right now? Why such a hurry?"

"I'll dress up, and you, call all members!"

"Hmm, alright, Maya …"

"Good …"

* * *

Selina was walking down the street, illuminated with dim light of torches. Shops and cafés were closed and people were sleeping in their warm flats. Only night clubs and discos could work in this time. And the troop 'C' was sent to patrolling.

Sel was looking around; no cat could run from her eyes; holding her pistol 'Max' tightly. She became so nervous because of Diana's kidnapping, that first time in her life could prefer to be with her and protect, leaving her work.

But other thoughts broke in her minds as Selin found herself, gazing at a shop window of the 'Wedding gowns'. Beautiful models were there, absolutely white, with bridal veils, wreaths and all that stuff, women wear on the most important day in their lives, or days ... sometimes …

"Like it?" – asked Lora suddenly, grinning widely.

"Hey, I've told you to search there!"

"Come on, Snow Queen! It's too boring," – the girl looked at a long white wedding gown with splendid flounces around in the shop window.

"I imagine how you'll be look like in this one."

"I don't think I would enjoy be dressing like a doll in that laces and bows … Better another one … See? Simple, with nothing spare."

"Ah, it's a wedding, Sel! Women dress like dolls! It's a tradition!"

"Great … Well, I'm not even sure I'll be a good wife …"

"What do you mean?"

"I've always been alone …" – women set down on the ground, with no care about their clothes as they both were tired from stupid patrolling.

"Just look at Angelica. She's such a good wife and mother … I don't think I can be like her …"

"Hmm, you can't … become a mother, but I can imagine you with count, together …

Sel looked at the sky:

"Moon is so bright today …"

"Yeah … hey! Look!" – Lora jumped up and started climbing by the wall of the shop. Selina followed, and soon they were on the roof. And saw dark figures of two flying vampires, a male and a female.

"Maya?"

"And Terri!"

"Strange … As I know, Maya always takes a car to go somewhere with guard and personal driver."

"Where you think they fly?"

"I don't know, Lora … No idea … But that means nothing good, I suppose."

"Let's find out!"

Lora turned into her hell-beast form and wanted to follow the couple, but Sel grabbed her by wind tightly and pulled down.

"Haven't I taught you to **OBEY**!"

The girl made an innocent look.

"Why don't we spy after them?"

"We won't. Guess why?" – Mirek said suddenly, appearing on the roof just after Alex. It seemed men saw the couple, too.

"You two, why did you leave your posts?" – Selin asked firmly.

"We thought you need help …"

"Ah, alright …" – she rubbed her temples, - "By the way, Mirek, explain Lora why didn't we follow our sweethearts?"

"Oh, yeah, you see, if we'll follow them, we can get big troubles. Maya will certainly fire us. She can … Of course, Lora, you won't stay without job long. With your figure … Every strip-club will be glad to you!"

Lora gave him a hit on the back of the head

"But think, what shall we do! By the old friendship you can ask boss to give me and Alex bouncer places. Selin is already has a second job of devoted wife."

"Mirek …"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir, I mean ma'am!"

"Lousier. Well, back to work!"

* * *

Meanwhile Terri kept a word … He really presented Maya to the … kind of a council of 'The Sun Circle'.

Martina tried to smile, but word 'welcome' stuck in her throat, and minds – 'what is this whore doing here!' – was rotating in her head. Martina's 'retinue', including werewolves in baggy jeans and witches in long black gowns and corsets, plus a lot of humans in pairs with vampires and other night creatures.

Still Maya acted quite friendly, smiling gently, besides she was wearing so strangely for her style – in simple denim jeansand white shirt, her hair was picked with a ribbon, few tresses were framing her face. Besides, no signs of make-up …

"Fern? Terri, is it a joke!" John entered the meeting-hall (actually the V.I.P. room of 'Helping Hand'); Rachel was behind him (in normal clothes), as usual they were late.

Maya threw a quick glance at him and his soul mate, giving herself a chance to laugh, imagining Selina's face after a tiff with John.

"No, it isn't a joke. Maya wished to join 'The Sun Circle'."

Maya smiled again in opposite to Martina, who became pale and looked close to loose conscious.

What to others, any woman who had ever met Miss Fern hoped her to be dead, instead of men. Well … maybe only some humans were loyal to the new member. One brave girl, Sarah, who joined the Circle after she met one werewolf, killed by 'relatives' on her eyes, offered Maya a hand with an 'open', friendly smile.

"My name is Sarah. Welcome to 'The Sun Circle', Maya."

"Oh, thank you, I'm so glad to be here!"

'Very glad …' – she add to herself.

The last word was from Terri:

"I hope you'll help us to continue the right deal."

"Of course, that's why I came! And now …" – Maya smirked devilishly, pulling her boyfriend away. – " …My plan! It will lead all of us to the victory in this battle!"

"What plan! What do you want?"

"You'll like it … Especially dear **ex**-hunters …"


	20. Patches

**Hello! Well, I called this chapter 'patches' because I combined here different topics.**

**Chapter 19**

**_Patches _**

"Sel …"

"What!"

"It's Lorenz. His group lost …"

"Damn it!"

Selina rubbed temples furiously. For the whole week her troop has been getting calls from colleges-assassins, which always tell the same: killed one of the Council. And no signs, no traces, no witnesses …

And such murders everywhere around United States and two or three in London. So the troop 'C' had to sit in Diamonds' familial manor and watch for all doors and windows all nights, changing with werewolf-troop in the morning.

Sel was in a very bad mood, as she didn't know who killed all those older men.

She was also angry because she couldn't be with her lovely count, who flew to Washington to the extra-Council meeting.

"I hate this situation!" – Alex said words, which were in Selina's head.

"Read my minds? Well, we have photos from the place of the crime. Search."

"There's no sense! What do we have! Rivers of blood, corpses, ash! Almost nothing!"

Leader slapped him twice:

"Calm down! It's not the time for tempestuous hysterics!"

She looked into the window; it was so dark, the new moon …

'Who could do this? It's like … someone really hates noble guys …'

* * *

Meanwhile in the V.I.P.-number of one of the most expensive hotels of Washington Maya Fern was celebrating her triumph.

"Oh, it's even better than could be!" – she exclaimed, falling on the leather sofa. Terri looked down at her gloomily, crossing arms on his chest, seemed as he didn't share her point of view.

"You enjoy **it**?"

"Of course I do! It's my victory! At last! I so close …" her eyes sparkled; the energy was pouring over the edge.

"Happy, Maya? You're ruining my deal."

Vampiress became serious.

"I'm just giving them what they want … Blood of their enemies."

Terri turned back to her; he could hardly keep himself from hurting her.

She noticed him tensing, she wasn't a fool.

"Terri, my love, do I still have your heart, your love? It's all I need … But have you ever asked what they want? Wolf can't become a sheep. Hunters can't forget the taste of murdering …"

Maya was slowly massaging his shoulders, whispering in a sweet voice.

"You're so tensed. Relax … I'll do all the job by myself."

He became soft in her gentile hands, as usual … So easy to manipulate…

* * *

Almost in the same time Gabriel Van Helsing was talking with his old Vatican friend – Emilio Malletty – the red general. Hunters were glad to meet again, but the business which brought them to the small cabinet behind the 'Holy Order' laboratory was the worst reason.

"How do you feel, Gabriel? How's your transformation?" Malletty asked caringly.

"Normal, actually … as always unpleasant. What news here?"

"Well, we made a small 'check' in one witches' den. And, I need to confess, I looked through their books …"

Van Helsing smiled; he knew how badly his friend felt when broke the rules, just like Selin.

"So what did you find?"

"Books were written on demonic, but I could read some words in Aramaic… Guess what was there."

"A recipe of a magic potion?"

"No, Gabriel, worse …" the red general bent over the table, risking to pour off the tea, and whispered:

"A kind of a plan … In two words: we have problems here."

"There's four …"

"I'm serious … There was the detailed instruction how to release … you know whom."

"It can't be …"

"But it is! They just need to wait till the, a-a, how it calls…, a (!) 'The Ancient power' to become twenty. Cardinal knew she's too dangerous for us."

"But she's a child!"

"No matter how old is she now … One of our assassins will be sent to kill her … I don't like it, but you know: we must do everything for our faith and Saint Catholic church."

"It's not right!" Gabriel looked quite suppressed; he had seen Diana and couldn't imagine anyone from the Holy Order could harm this innocent child. Emilio Malletty put hand on his shoulder:

"And this assassin – you."

* * *

Mourning march melody filled the room and Selin took her mobile phone:

"Who's now! I'm busy!"

"Why so rudely? I did something wrong?" Dracula's cold voice with a bit of a taunt sounded.

"Oh, it's you, thanks for calling … I've already heard enough bad news today. How's the meeting?"

"Boring as usual. I miss you …"

"I …" Selina noticed her command listening attentively. She walked into the corridor to speak tête-à-tête.

"… miss you, too. When will you come back?"

"If you need me now, I'll send everything to hell."

"No! Stay where you are. Or I'll feel guilty, really."

"Alright, my queen. As you wish …"

"So why did you call?"

"To hear your voice."

"Liar."

"What did you want to hear? That I desire to have sex with you again? I thought it's clear."

"You're such a …"

"Easy, Sel! I still hope you'll send me your nude-photo."

"In your dreams, count! You have to wait …"

"By the way I've fixed the date of our wedding on the 17th of May."

"You made a decision without me? Nice …"

"Why should I ask woman's opinion?"

"I hate when you act like this!"

"It's my habit. Besides, you're a woman."

"You've already said this. And I'm the woman who heads the best troop in US, so be more polite!"

Dracula laughed on her comment, he enjoyed making her to loose control.

"What's so funny?"

"We haven't married yet but already quarreled like old spouses."

Selin smiled to herself:

"Well, the battery sets, we'll speak later alright?"

"Maybe you'll send me your photo?"

"Good bye, Vladislaus!"

Sel turned off her mobile and just in time: she had to run on Lora's call.

"What now!"

"Sel, I think we have a sign."

* * *

The troop 'C', supported with 'Moonlight' command of werewolves collapsed into the small pub, hidden between old buildings covered with graffiti. Selina, on the rights of the leader, dislodged the door out and soldiers stepped inside. The master fell on his knees at her, he was a human, but was also connected with werewolves in drug-business.

"Oh, brilliant mistress, please, come! He's in the cellar!"  
The main werewolf with white fur roared:

"How dare you to leave the corpse of the great Lord LaSalle in the cellar!"

Sel stopped him softly:

"Rodrigo … I know LaSalle was your brother-in-law, but, please, calm down."

Rodrigo nodded, he knew she was right. The procession went downstairs into the cellar and almost everyone felt sick. Even stern Selin, who had seen such things before, made few gulps from the flask and only after that stared at the corpse, or what was he now, of one of the most powerful older men in the Werewolf Council.

"Well, a-a, they left … traces."

Werewolves howled loudly with their heads up, it was like a sign of respect. Vampires left them for a while delicately and ordered strong drinks to relax a bit.

"So awful, I've never thought humans can act like this …" Alex flinched, tensing to swallow the hot liquid.

"Why do you think humans did the crime?" Mirek asked quietly, he had steal nerves, even in such situation he kept coolness.

"Who else could! Bastards from the Holy Order, I'm sure!"

"If it's Malletty, I'll kill him."

Selin looked at him thoughtfully, remembering how broken he was after Karen's death.

"Where's Lora?"

"She felt badly, went out to breathe some fresh air, you know."

She really found Lora near the club; the girl bent over the edge of the rubbish tank.

"Lora …"

Lora has thrown up into the tank, then wiped mouth and said:

"Sel, I don't want to go **there **again. Don't upbraid me."

"You better to go home so. I don't need weak soldiers under my command."

"But, Se-el …"

"Lora, I know it's hard, but you have to fight with your fears. Assassins can't be afraid of death."

"I understand. I'll be alright."

"I hope you will."


	21. Words …

**Chapter 20**

_**Words …**_

"So, what have we here? Crucifixion made of long rusty glandules … LaSalle was put on it …"

Alex separated the glandules, covered with blood and wastes of flesh, and gave one to Selina.

The troop 'C' stayed in the pub to look for anything could help them to find out who were the murderers. Werewolves took the corpse, but there still was enough to explore.

"It wasn't the Holy Order …" she said thoughtfully.

"Why do you think so?"

"Look: here's the word, scrawled in a hurry. 'Evil' … Understand now? The Holy Order couldn't make this sacrilege. They devoted to their faith and won't profane the holy crucifixion."

"Who could so?"

"I don't know but …"

Her eyes fell on the letters; she knew this handwriting … and very well…

"Continue searching, guys, I leave you for some time."

"Leave? Now! But where are you going? And when will you come back?"

"I need two days for my trip. Mirek! You're in charge before I'll back!"

Gloomy man nodded, but Alexander was more curious:

"Selin, don't you hide anything from us?"

"Hey, who's the boss? I'm the boss! I have right to tell you things I think you must know, not more, not less."

With these words Selina turned into her hell-beast form and flew upstairs, and then into the dark sky.

"I still think that demons did the crime." Lora broke the silence.

"Demons? No, it's not their style." Mirek replied seriously. Others just nodded; they knew he was right: demons use very cruel methods of murdering, but not in such way; their process is longer and could be called a kind of mad art.

"Not the Holy Order, not demons. So who?"

"Selin will find out. She's smarter than everybody used to think."

* * *

On the next day Selina Cale was standing opposite the door of Terri's number. She knew: Maya is on the meeting with her foreign colleges, but still Sel wasn't sure if it's right to be where she was now.

'Come in, I sensed you long ago' Terri's voice sounded in her head. The door opened, and she stepped in.

"Nice, very …" she said as a greeting, while looking around.

Terri was on the sofa, drinking something white and turbid – vodka as Sel understood.

"What do want?" he asked sharply, swallowing the very strong liquid.

"Let me to speak my mind." she tried to be polite in the company of the very ancient older man.

Terri gave her a glance: 'I can't forbid you, but if I could …'

Selina decided to be more impudent: she collapsed in an armchair opposite him and started speaking:

"I know that your guys from the Sun Circle are guilty in all those murders."

The older man stopped drinking, it was clear that he was nervous.

"Can you prove it?"

"Yes. Your brave command left a trace on LaSalle."

"Trace?"

"John … is a real master … he murders in his own style – I've always adored it. But the artist couldn't not to sign under his 'masterpiece'."

Terri's face stayed impervious.

"I recognized his handwriting … and I can prove it easily … I hope you don't need the Great Court meeting."

Descartes smirked on her words:

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"No. I just want to hear the truth."

"Truth?" he rose from the sofa and started walking around the room. "One word – Maya."

"I knew it!" Selina clicked fingers.

Terri smirked again and put hand on her shoulder.

"I allowed Maya to join the Circle, yes, it was a big mistake."

Selina was looking at him, trying not to lose a word.

"She somehow reminded them the taste of murder, and John with Rachel and some other hunters started killing older men."

"For what!"

"First she let them to kill those who were known as sadists."

"The first victim – Liam Purl traded alive goods – slaves-humans and used to have sex with mortal girls. The Council wanted to get rid of him, but Purl was too powerful."

"Yes. But after it Maya ordered them to kill all Victor's allies."

"But as I know John …"

"Yes, he understood what's wrong, so Maya gave him and his friends another order – LaSalle."

"LaSalle didn't know anything about the situation in our Council. As I know, he supports Luka."

"Supported … LaSalle is Frenchman, so I think Paris Council of werewolves will arrive soon. You see, Maya keeps trying to become the head of the Council. Valdemar should be very afraid."

"But we protect him well! By the way! Why do **you** need this?"

Terri made a gulp and answered:

"I created the Sun Circle to keep peace between mortals and immortals, but if John and others want to fight, I can't forbid them."

Selina rose from her seat and came closer to him, so their eyes were on one level.

"You're an older man, damn you! Terri, Dracula have chosen you to **help** us, to **protect** us! Vampires, whom nobility call the riffraff. But you became a toy of Maya! Not the one or two will die, you know it! There'll be a war, another internecine war where such guys like Maya will send such as me and you to fight! Not their clear blood will be soaked by the land, but ours! Don't you care about it?" she breathed in heavily after the long and fiery monologue. Terri looked so exhausted that seemed he got older on five, six years.

"You should be in the Council instead of me, Miss Cale. But it's not my war … Leave me now," he showed her the door with a gesture.

Vampiress turned back to him and hurried to go away, she was afraid that could give him a good slap.

"Wait!" he called suddenly and Sel faced to him.

"That child – the Ancient power has already been sentenced in a narrow circle of older men. And as I know, not only we want to see her dead. Mind this …"

As soon as Selin was out of the hotel, she climbed to a roof of one of the high buildings and set there on her knees to think. Her hand ran through her fair hair and rested on her lap.

'They don't want Diana to grow and open the Gates of Hell - it's clear. Maya has always desired to get as more power … Oh, why couldn't I to kill her? Stupid laws!' she thought and then remembered that she need to phone Lora. Sel took her mobile:

"Lora, how's Valdemar?" she asked instead of greeting.

"He's alright. And tomorrow we'll be in Washington so wait us there."

"I expected him to stay in San-Francisco."

"Well, guys from the capital wanted to meet the head of our state. I guess they are already tired from Maya!"  
"O.K. So I'll tell you everything I got to know when you'll arrive then," she turned off the mobile and decided to find the only one who could calm her …"

* * *

While Selin was talking to Terri, Dracula met with a woman in long close-fitting red dress with corset; woman's face was covered with red hood of her cloak. She appeared in his number in the same moment he came in and not through the door.

Vladislaus first thought it was Selina as they were of the same height, but he wronged. The voice was too sweet for his bride.

"Who are you, miss?" he asked politely.

The woman curtsied and he bowed to her.

"Dark prince …" she said, and Vlad understood: the woman is a demoness, as only demons called him 'dark prince'.

"What do you want? Is it Lucifer who sent you?"

The demoness laughed, and her laugh reminded a silver bell falling into a grass.

"No, Dracula, Lucifer has no power over me to order me anything. My visit – my own initiative. May I sit? I'm so tired, the road was hard." she started speaking Romanian, his native language, and had a very good pronunciation.

Vampire nodded, but as he knew demons had never called the devil by name, it surprised him; in addition, he was so tired from English that was glad to turn back to Romanian.

The woman lowered on the chair gracefully and put one leg over another.

"I know you're very busy, my prince, because of all these murders, but I hope you'll find a minute for me?"

"Yes, of course, but you'll tell me your name and open your face."

The demoness laughed again and took off her cloak. She was really very beautiful: long dark red curls, in tone to her dress, aristocratic pale skin, deep violet eyes with long lashes, plump cherry lips, and a figure: breasts, waist, thighs - like a bouquet tied with a corset.

Vladislaus found himself gazing and hurried to hide this from his dream-like guest.

"My name is Marinette …"

The dream melted … 'A whore,' he thought with contempt.

"Lucifer told me about you. You're one of his … lovers, the only who decided to conquer hell. Right?"

Marinette shook head, smiling sadly:

"Oh, my easy inspiring child, Lucifer told you the half of the truth."

Dracula raised a brow, he didn't like when anyone spoke with him in such manner.

"Yes, I was his lover, his property, but I'm free now. My sole is free. As I know, my prince, your sole is still under his control."

"I know as well. What do you want, miss?"

"I heard you hate Lucifer as strong as I do."

"So what?"

"Speak more polite, please, I like you, don't make me sad."

Vladislaus didn't know what to reply: he was too surprised simply to think.

"If you'll guarantee me the vampires' support in my fight, I'll release your sole, deal?"

Vlad laughed loudly, making the walls to shake:

"You see my dear Marinette, Lucifer offered me more, much more. Farewell."

The door opened behind him. Marinette rose, walked to him slowly and put hands on his chest:

"I think my offer will be better than his. Hmm, you seem to have gipsy roots: dark eyes, black hair, even the manner you speak."

"My grandmother was a gypsy," he said, standing like a statue, while she was caressing his chest, lowering hands slowly.

"Proud, ah? But so strong and … very handsome, I must add."

"Leave, please, we have nothing to talk …"

Marinette smirked, curtsied again and disappeared.

Vampire set on the chair, breathing heavily. But only five minutes passed and Selina covered his eyes with her hands:

"Guess who."

"Jeanette? Valerie?"

"What Jeanette!" she asked with suspicious. Vlad laughed at her words, he has always caught her on this joke. He kissed her hand gently:

"Hello, my love, haven't seen you so long."

Sel settled on his lap. He started kissing her deeply, thinking that, somehow, this woman always knows when to come. Like it was a kind of attraction between them.

"I love you, my angel, my queen."

"I love you, too."


	22. The baby, the pact and the plan

**Hello! I'm so sorry, I haven't upload for such a long time. I was a bit busy, but here's the next chapter and as you can see, the end is close, the end of this part, I mean. O.K, keepo reading! And review!**

**Chapter 21**

_**The baby, the pact and the plan**_

"Give up, hunter-r-r!" roared werewolves, surrounding Van Helsing. They caught him in the narrow lane of San-Francisco and were sure, he killed LaSalle. Gabriel of course knew as much about it as they do, the Holy Order's enemies' murderers have just done his work.

So hunter as usual did best – killed them all with his arbalest and a pair of silver knives. Still he felt tired after the fight as the full moon was close and he has already started getting tranquilizers. In some way they helped to control himself. Butt now Van Helsing more worried about his mission. The hunter didn't want to hurt the child; he didn't feel anything evil in Diana. "That's ridiculous," he said to himself, while walking down the avenue. "How can the small child be dangerous?"

Gabriel stopped near the large house, where Angelic lived.

"I must do this …" he whispered, trying to convince himself that it needs to be done.

'God, why me? Another testing of my faith?' he thought, reaching Angelica's house.

He was surprised when witch opened the door and embraced him tightly, sobbing bitterly:

"What's wrong? What happened?" Van Helsing asked, calming her.

"Maya! I'll kill her!"

"Maya? I'm sure she didn't do anything … bad."

"You know her not as well as I do. She kidnapped Diana. And now … she's certainly going to kill my girl." Angelic wiped tears, smudging mascara by the face.

"But how could she do this? I mean if you were with Diana all the time."

"Maya is a very strong witch; she can manipulate demons … Still she's in Washington now. Gabriel, please, help me to save my daughter."

"And you trust me?"

"Absolutely. You're a good man, of course, I sin a lot in my life, but Diana … my child … she's not evil, you know it, don't you?"

Angelica stared at Van Helsing, waiting for his decision

"I help you and nothing else matters, but have you got any ideas where Maya hides your daughter?"

"Hmm, I know the one who can get to know."

"Who is it?"

"Oh, you know this person very well, believe me."

* * *

"I'm not sure if I can leave Valdemar now," Selina said to Angelic by mobile.

"Ask him, please, Diana …"

"Wait a minute …" she broke and faced to Lora:

"What!"

"Sorry, Sel, but …" the girl could hardly speak.

"Quickly, Lo, say, what you want to."

"Sel, we know who killed LaSalle and all those older men."

"Really? Who?" By her intonation it was clear that she knows everything, still Lora wasn't so brainy.

"The Holy Order!" the girl breathed out, and made Sel stunned.

"No, it can't be …"

"Yes! One of our sanctums in San-Francisco (where children of witches were kept while the situation becoming clear) was … burnt …"

"What do you mean 'burnt'?"

"Like: 'puff' and 'the end'!"

"Children?"

"Werewolves saved them, but the fire made all older men, including Valdemar, to move back to San-Francisco."

Selin returned to the phone, she was squeezing in her hand:

"Hey, Angel, tomorrow I'll be at home, don't do anything before I arrive, O.K?"

"Alright, goodbye."

"Lora, what were you saying?"

"Yes, werewolves saw Malletty and his troops near the sanctum."

"How did they find the sanctum? It's secret information."

"I don't know, but let's hurry; we should accompany Valdemar to the airport."

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

On the 3d of March older men of the East part of the USA with their retinues and guard-troops. Red general as Van Helsing always meant bad luck for night society.

Selina just had to separate her duties between Valdemar's protection and searches of Diana. One day when the main older men: Diamond, Luka, Sylvia and (surprisingly) Maya were on the meeting, by the way a very strange one. No guard was near, all doors were locked and there were no windows. Valdemar, as the youngest and less experienced, haven't noticed anything yet, but others became nervous, still Maya was smiling as usual.

"So, let's start?" Diamond asked timidly, making vampiress to laugh.

"Oh, my darling, are you so blind not to notice anything?" she grinned devilishly.

"Is it a joke, Miss Fern?" Luka took a word, while Maya in her white open dress was walking around.

"No, wolf, you understood right – **I** control the situation."

"You? Alone?" Lady Sylvia tried to smile, but Maya looked absolutely calm:

"Not alone, of course, me, my army around the building and …" she clicked fingers and a tall, brawny vampire entered the room, there was a small child in his hands. Maya took Diana and faced to the older men.

"It is … Maple's daughter?"

"Yes, cute, really? And you wanted to kill this innocent creature, Sylvia?"

The witch stayed impervious.

"Is it true, madam?" Luka asked her, his face frowned.

"Yes! We read the ancient manuscripts! This child would bring death to us all!"

"How could you hide it from the Great Council!"

"It's far from your mind, Luka!"

Suddenly Diana's cry broke the older men conversation.

"Shut up, you, little misery," Maya said tenderly, becalming the girl as she did when Romulus was a toddler.

"So what are you going to do, Maya, keep us here forever?" werewolf asked almost in whisper, he, too, knew how to act with children.

"I'm going to offer you a kind of pact first and then … I'll finish with the girl."

"What pact?"

"Marcelo!" she called and one of her soldiers came in with specially prepared sheet of paper and inkwell with feather.

"I thought it would be nice to sign the pact as we did some centuries ago. Ah, I just love such ceremonies!"

Marcelo put the pact and the inkwell on the table and took place at the door, crossing hands on his chest.

Valdemar started reading the document:

"'With this pact, I am Lord Valdemar Tiberius Diamond commence to leave the place of the Head of the Vampire Council and to fix Lady Maya Candida Katherine Fern my successor', Maya, are you still joking?"

Vampiress shook head; meanwhile Luka wrested the paper and read his part thoughtfully.

"Absurd! Maya, you can't require such things!"

"Really think so?" she faced to Marcelo, who made few steps away from the door and let the other soldiers to come in. They all were armed and looked dangerously - it was a tip-off for older men actually.

"Werewolves won't obey you as the head of the Council, of all Councils. Do you need a new war?"

"Yes, Maya, witches hate you, you'll lose anyway!" Lady Sylvia added thoughtfully.

"And how about Count Dracula?" Valdemar finally found the weak place to bewilder Maya. Still she was absolutely sure that acts right.

"He's so tired from your incompetence and won't be against of my decision. By the way, don't you know how much one simple paper with your sign can make?"

Diana yawned sleepily, making Maya to smile:

"I think my new daughter wants to sleep, hurry up with signs, please."

"Your new daughter?"

"Why not? Mine and Dracula's, but this is the other part of the plan, put your signs **now**!"

Valdemar flinched, he didn't want to give the Council to this woman; Victor could find the way out surely, still he wasn't Victor.

"I won't sign it! And your threats won't change my decision!" Luka said firmly, Lady Sylvia supported him, too.

"Our lives – almost nothing, eternity – the only and important."

Maya smirked on these:

"Bravo, Sylvia, I could even applaud, but you see, I'm holding the baby. Take them three to the Castle!"

(Under word 'Castle' vampiress meant the fortress built when Victor settled in the New world. It was the sanctum of vampires to hide from the sunlight and the Holy Order. Years passed and the Castle, hidden from humans, became a kind of staff for Diamond's forces, Selina also lived there before she met Dracula and they started living together. Now the Castle was almost empty, but stayed a good sanctum and place where special ceremonies were held. Maya decided to use it for her own aims.)

Well, the vampires headed with Marcelo took the older men away, into Castle. Maya's plan already started working right as she wanted. Still, clever girl has forgotten about a small detail …


	23. ‘Between me and you …’

**Hi! Hmm, someone wouldn't like this chapter, but it was going to happen, you know ... Still the last chapter of the second part of my Vampire Trilogy would be the next. Well, have fun!**

**Chapter 22**

'_**Between me and you …'**_

"I thought you would be smart enough to call your husband first," Selina said to Angelica as soon as she noticed Van Helsing.

"What do you mean?"

"Irvin won't be glad if he knows."

"Sel! Gabriel has already helped me before! I trust him."

"Hey, I'm still here!" the hunter smirked staring at women. He hasn't seen Selin for long and just wished to be closer, but she was looking at him as usual with contempt.

"Well, we should save Diana. Angelic, how do you think, can you find her using your blood ties with her?"

"I've tried thousands of times!" the witch wiped tears off. "I know she's close, but I don't feel her anymore … What if she's …?"

"No, of course not!"

Their conversation was broken by the mourning march melody.

"Hallo, Lora!" Selina said into her mobile.

"Sel! We lost Valdemar!"

"What!"

"And Luka with Sylvia! They all have gone!"

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Who!"

"Mirek says it was Maya."

"Certainly! Oh, I understood everything now …"

"What shall we do!"

"Stay where you are! Do nothing, just wait, I'll call you later …"

Sel turned off the call and threw the phone away in fury.

Angelic embraced her:

"Shhh, what's wrong?"

"Maya went too far … I'll kill this bitch!"

"You all say that Maya is the greatest evil on the planet," Gabriel shook head unbelievingly.

"After the Dark Lord of course. Well, let's think logically: Maya captured our older men, she needs to keep them somewhere … somewhere in a save place."

Vampiress collapsed into an armchair while seeking for an answer. Still it was Van Helsing who found the way:

"Somewhere in the dark place, well protected like … fortress."

Selin clicked fingers:

"Certainly! The old Castle! The best place for hiding something! Oh, I know every corridor, every room there. And I know how to settle the situation!"

She picked her phone and found Dracula's number:

"I'll ask Vlad to help, yeah, Maya will have big problems!"

Gabriel didn't like the idea; he withdrew the mobile, dropped it on the floor and pressed it with his foot.

"You bustard! What've you done!" Sel protested staring at the remains of her phone. Angelic hurried to calm them both:

"Stop arguing! Sel, count is still in Washington! He just too busy and by the way – you and your team lost Valdemar, he shouldn't solve your problems! Van Helsing, relax, please, I know you hate the count, but be tolerant, please, or I'll turn you two into toads!"

The hunter and vampiress shook hands. They had to.

"So, where did we stop?"

* * *

Sharp peaks of towers were cutting the dark sky, it was even impossible to see anything because of the big heavy clouds, covering the moon. The Castle looked gloomy and mysterious like the ghost house. But it also was protected by hundreds of vampires and werewolves and … humans.

While seeking the way into, Van Helsing couldn't not to look at Selina; her willowy figure and gold of her hair …

"Are you gazing?" she asked smirking at him.

"You're beautiful," he replied thoughtfully. What else could he say? That loves her?

"O.K, Maya used the old location of posts: humans at the gates and main forces inside – very practically." Irvin noticed after good observing the Castle.

"Humans? I won't shoot in them!" Gabriel protested, making others nervous.

"These humans work for us! We use them as cannon fodder! So you **can** shoot."

"No matter! I won't!"

"Maybe it's not bad idea? They're naïve … What if we use it?" Angelica offered and Kiara nodded:

"Yes! The 'B.o.D.'!"

"What does it mean?"

"'Blood of Donors' … The black lorry which brings humans for some holidays …" Selin answered staring at the Irvin's car.

"Vampires – at the wheel, others – lie and shut up. We're going to visit Maya!"

So … Van Helsing, Kiara and Angelica lied down at the back, Sel put on her dark sunglasses and set on the driver's place, Irvin was near. The car arrived at the giant gates, where not less than fifty human-soldiers were. The car stopped and a pair of soldiers in all black with guns and pistols hurried to the visitors.

"It's a private territory! Move away or I'll shoot!" said one of them. Selin laughed like he said a funny joke:

"Ma'am, I warn you," the soldier repeated less certain.

"How long have you been working here?" she asked, smiling.

"A-a, for one night …"

"One night? I see. How old are you?"

"T-twenty …"

"Good age."

"Hey, move away, please …"

"I have a cargo, which Maya waits, let us in."

"Cargo? What cargo? She didn't say anything about it."

"Irvin, have you heard that?" Sel addressed to Maple:

"So bad," he smirked back.

"May I look at your cargo?" the human asked, unsure if it's right.

"Alright, go on … but it can cause you a kind of … shock…"

The soldiers gave a quick check to their 'cargo' and felt sick.

"What's the matter, boy? Are you afraid of dead guys?"

"Hmm, you may go."

"Thank you, dear."

The car freely moved inside the yard and everyone could finish playing.

"It was easy … What next/"

"Well, we should separate – one group will search in the east wing, the other – in the west. Meet on the roof."

"O.K, Selin, you'll go with Van Helsing, others – with me," Irvin said calmly like it was a very simple task.

"I don't trust him," replied Selina and the hunter said the same, but Irvin's facial expression meant: do what I said.

So Gabriel and Sel went left, killing all enemies on their way.

"It reminds a computer game," woman smirked after a pair of werewolves was defeated.

"You kill them too calmly, don't you think they had small children, who still wait them?" the hunter asked her, staring how enemies were turning back to normal.

"I just **kill**, Gabriel, nothing else matters. Who are you to tell me off?"

"I'm the one who … really, no matter."

"No! Say what you wanted to!" she blocked the way with herself, looking deeply into his eyes with a speechless question.

"You first. How could you become an assassin?"

"Don't prevaricate."

"I don't. I want to know, really."

"Well," Selin started while they continued walking, "After my turning into a vampire, I awoke here in one of the rooms. You know, I've hurt my head in that railway accident, so imagine how sick I felt. And … I was shocked to understand where I was and who I am now."

"What did you do?"

"I escaped. Jumped out of the window and then was wandering around the city. I wanted to go to the church, but couldn't … Besides, bloodlust was killing me. I … fell on the ground and then saw … an angel."

"Angel?"

"I thought so. It was a girl about ten or eleven, with long golden curls and in a white dress. I remember … her eyes – sparkling blue and her sweet voice …" Selina closed eyes for a moment, smiling to herself and Van Helsing thought how much he loves her, but shook himself as usual.

"Her name was Mira … she was a very ancient vampire, but as some of us was cursed to live in the body of the child with wisdom of a sage. Mira saved me, I started living in her house and learning how not to turn into a bloodthirsty demon. By the way she was the only vampire I know who could enter the church gates."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am, really. Mira said: 'Everyone can reach Heaven, just keep the God in your heart'."

"I agree with her, but why are you speaking about her in past?"

"Because Mira was killed by the priest of the church she visited."

"And you killed him."

"Yes, I did. He was my first victim. Gabriel, it's the worst when you're killed because of just being … not like the others … Well, then I returned back to Victor and became one of his assassins. Do you remember you asked me if I afraid of something? The truth is that I'm afraid to meet Mira and hear that she's upset of me … Silly, don't you think?"

"No! Of course not!" he took her by shoulders gently:

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. I …love you …"

Selina blinked at him and then laughed:

"Good joke!"

"I'm absolutely serious. Sel …" he took her by chin, staring into her amber eyes.

"See this?" she showed him her wedding ring. "It means I'm going to get married with Vladislaus."

"He … he lies to you! Since I've met you and by this day I've been thinking about you. You changed my life! I don't know what's good and what's bad anymore! But I know … I love you."

Under some charms of his words Sel lost control. They kissed and then again, first gently and then so wide and passionately. But she pushed him, breathing heavily.

"Sel, I'm sorry."

"The corridor … it divides on two paths. I don't remember this territory. Go right and I'll go left."

"Sel …"

"We should find Diana and our older men … please, go …"

Van Helsing nodded and they walked each road.

'Sel, you lost … how could you! You're engaged with Vladislaus! Oh, damn it!' she thought, climbing up by a ladder. Vampiress found herself on the roof and noticed that the weather becomes better. There was a platform where a huge magical cage situated. In this cage she saw …

"Valdemar!"

Yes, and other older men were here, too.

"Sel, behind you!" he shouted, but too late.

Selina felt a hit and fell on the floor. Maya was standing at her with a heavy silver crosier in her hands.

"I was waiting when I use it. How do you feel now?"

Sel tried to get up, but Fern hit her again and the other hits followed this tine into stomach.

"Weak, miserable creature … You thought you can beat me? I think not."

Selin escaped from another hit and got up ready to fight. She looked awful: dark streams of blood were streaming of her mouth and eyes.

Woman noticed her pistol, she dropped when Maya attacked her, 'Maximum' was lying on the edge of the roof and she hurried to take it, but Maya was older means she was stronger and faster than every turned one. Fern boot the pistol and it fell off, so Selina hadn't any weapon anymore.

"How boring, I thought you're really powerful enemy, you disappointed me," with these words Maya made few flaps of the crosier to see how Sel escapes her attacks. Of course very soon Maya got tired of it and hit her back so badly that vampiress fell and Fern put the boot in her stomach with her stiletto-heeled shoe, trying to cause her more pain and hurt her face.

"Maya stop! Enough! Let her go, or I'll …" Valdemar shouted, trying to break the cage.

"Shut up! See I'm having fun!" she laughed and pierced Selina's neck with her sharp heel. The woman coughed with blood and screamed, feeling how heel turning around in her throat.

"Unpleasant, really? This is for my son!" Maya gave her a slap, grinning devilishly:

"I'm going to kill you, see, you spoiled my dress!" Maya said looking at her white evening dress all in dark blood. Sel raised up hardly standing on her feet, at least a wound in her throat healed up.

She collected all her power in her fist and broke Maya's nose.

"Oh, you bitch!" she screamed and hit Selin again this time more painfully.

But Victor's assassins never gave up and Sel as one of the best got up quickly and stood in the fighting position.

"Come on, dear, attack me!" Maya laughed hysterically, wiping blood off her face.

"Why do you need this, Maya? Tell me."

"These bastards are on my way as you. Dracula should be mine!" she hit Sel again, making opponent to fall and then took her by chin thoughtfully:

"What's so special about you? You're nobody. And he is … a god of night."

Selina scratched her face, enjoying Maya's scream:

"You'll pay for this, bitch!"

She raised her crosier and …


	24. Tears …

**Well, remind you! It's the SECOND part, there'll be the THIRD! So I hope no one will kill me ... Hmm, enjoy ... (and wait for the next part, where everything will change) -Russian vampire- Yours sincerely**

**Chapter 23**

_**Tears …**_

'The end, Sel, be a realist," Selina said to herself staring at Maya's crosier above her. She felt so weak and broken and just needed someone's protection … But the help could come too late or not to come at all. For the first time in her life Selin Cale – great leader of the troop 'C' gave up … Maybe she didn't want to suffer anymore. Still when vampiress was ready to die, a familiar voice shook her up:

"Maya! What're you doing!"

It was Terri Descartes; both women didn't know how he got here and were surprised with his appearing.

"Terri, my darling, I thought you're at home, waiting for me," Maya smiled charmingly, or as charming as she could, imagining all these blood on her. Terri looked at the cage then at Selina, lying on the floor and back at Maya:

"Are you crazy! Release Valdemar and others now!"

"Sure, but only after they'll put their signs on the pact."

"Pact? What pact?"

"Just simple paper, don't mind, my love," she embraced him and started kissing furiously, but then stopped and stared into his silver orbs:

"Terri, be a good boy, kill this miserable wench, please."

"Cale? Maya, were you two fighting?"

Selina tried to sit not giving attention to pain:

"She lies, Terri! She captured older men and … you shouldn't believe her!" woman said firmly, almost pleadingly.

Maya kissed Descartes full of mouth, without giving him a chance to speak. Terri pushed her softly and lowered on knees near Sel:

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because … she has already lied to you! Tell him Maya, tell him how you killed Hanna!"

"How did you …"

"Victor told me! Hey, Valdemar! You heard this, too, didn't you?"

Valdemar nodded and exchanged quiet commentaries with older men.

"Is it true, Maya?" Terri asked in a 'dead' tone. Everyone waited Maya to deny everything, but she just laughed like … she was mad and didn't control herself.

"Yes, I killed this fool. Hanna was on my away and I took her away. And now you're mine. So be a good boy, Terri, finish with her!" Fern threw him a crosier and crossed arms on her chest, staring at him in impatient. Terri squeezed the crosier in his hands:

"Yes, Maya, I belong to you …"

"Terri, no!" pleaded Selin, who didn't want to die like that, when Maya stays a winner.

Descartes made few steps in her direction, but then faced to Maya and pierced himself with the sharp side of the crosier. Blood appeared in his mouth almost immediately, still he found strength to walk to his girlfriend and embrace her tightly, pressing her closer, so they both were on one crosier, in each other's blood.

"Terri, you bastard, what've you done! Let me go!" Maya screamed, trying to release, but Terri hold her firmly.

"This you wanted, Maya, we're together … forever …"

"NO-O-O-O-O!" Word 'no' was the last word Selina heard from Maya; Woman was just looking at the fire, burning the couple like unpleasant memory.

"Goodbye, Terri, you were a great older man, really …" Sel whispered sadly and then raised from the floor.

"Hey, miss Cale! Haven't you forgotten something?" Valdemar shouted from the cage.

"Aha, I'll release you … wait, for a moment …" she said and lost conscious.

* * *

While Selin was helping older men, Van Helsing was suffering from the moon's activity. Sky was still dark, but if it clears, Gabriel will be in big trouble because he hadn't take tranquilizers. Besides it he got lost …

All corridors looked the same and most of the rooms, too.

'Where's everybody …' he thought, tired from searching. Finally hunter's werewolf–sensors felt the scent of other creatures … Van Helsing hurried on the scent and met with Angelica, holding Diana, and… Dracula.

"You!"

"Hello, Gabriel," count smirked in his usual manner. Angelic looked at Gabriel and then back at Vladislaus with fear:

"Gentlemen, relax, we can solve our discords peacefully, can't we?"

"Not on your eyes, milady," Vlad said, smiling, then turned into his hell-beast form, grabbed Van Helsing by shoulders and carried him away through the window to the roof, where they started fighting. The moon was shining in all her might, transforming Gabriel into a werewolf. Enemies were inflicting painful hits on each other, not noticing older men and unconscious Selina.

"Ready to lose?"

"I've killed you twice and I'll kill you again!"

"Still when will you understand that it's impossible to kill the one who's already dead?"

"You destroy everything I love!"

"Really? Aha, you fell for Selin, don't you?"

"Yes, I love her!"

Dracula laughed wickedly, turning into normal for a moment, while broken Gabriel was laying nearby.

"She'll never be yours; she loves me and by the way … inviting you to our marriage, my friend."

Werewolf roared and threw himself on hateful vampire. Vlad just hadn't time to react, feeling sharp claws, tearing his neck. Dark blood covered the floor and the sound of fight awoke Selina. She shook up and saw Gabriel, licking up his wounds and her lovely count in the sea of his own blood.

"Vlad, no!" Sel screamed, hot tears filled her eyes. She cried less and quite seldom in her life, but this time she couldn't control herself.

"Vlad, please, I'm begging you …"

Dracula tried to smile, caressing her face lovingly:

"What are these tears for? Don't cry, my love …"

"Don't leave me; we … were going to marry …'

"Forgive me, Sel, maybe next time …"

"Vlad, don't even think of death! I love you …" she whispered and put head on his chest, squeezing cloth of his shirt all wet of blood and her tears. Vladislaus' hand ran through her hair:

"I have to leave you for some time, but I'll be back … Even God with devil won't be able to stop me on my way to you, my queen."

"Vlad, please, don't say so … I need you now, I always need you …"

"I love you, Selin …"

"No! Please, please! No!" she cried, kissing his cold lips before he turned into ash. "No! No! Vlad!"

Meanwhile Gabriel changed into normal and was looking at Selina sobbing for Dracula; he felt a prick of jealous mixed with regret.

"Calm down, Sel, he's gone," Van Helsing wanted to embrace her, but herd only:

"Don't touch me … You killed the man I loved … Why is it so unfair? Why does everyone I fell in love with leave me? Or I'm not worthy for happiness?"

She suddenly saw a crosier, left from Maya and Terri; it wasn't damaged at all; Selin took it and directed on Gabriel:

"I'll kill, you, bastard … I'll kill you …" she sobbed bitterly, her hands were shaking and the crosier fell on the floor as she followed.

"Sel, it's my job … "

"Don't say anything … Get out … Older men will kill you when I release them … Hurry up …"

"I'll come back ..."

"You, too? Go!"

Van Helsing nodded and followed her advice as Lady Sylvia unlocked the cage finally. Older men walked to Selina:

"Not in time, Maya and Terri died; you might have problems with the other older men, Valdemar …" Luka said seriously, but Valdemar wasn't listening, he embraced Sel, calming her.

"Just think, Valdemar, count is dead, too, and the whole world will riot! We must gather older men!" Lady Sylvia agreed with werewolf.

"Shut up, old bores. See, Selin suffered more than we …" he replied firmly.

"They're right, Valdemar, vampires need you, don't leave us in such hard times …"

"I don't think I can … I just don't know anything …"

* * *

"10th of March.

The world changed after Dracula's death. Younger generation rebelled against the older men and leaders of rebellions were destroyed. Lady Sylvia and her retinue told the prediction about my daughter and about the sooner Apocalypses. Their words scared nobility and everyone who objected lost their positions. First Luka with allies, Irvin even said they were killed, and then Valdemar.

Yes, Valdemar couldn't control the situation in the Council, he lost and the crown was separated between three powerful older men. And these three declared my family 'out of law'. The great hunt started.

Selin was no more the leader of troop 'C' and denoted her life to my daughter's saving. She looks so miserable … Poor girl, it's like a curse upon her – all men she loved – died. John, too, soldiers of the Council wanted to be sure no traces of Terri's strange activity left. Kiara returned to Fellan and they both work to help Diana. Van Helsing also helps, but continues working on the Holy Order. He believes someday he and Selina will be together. I don't know actually, only Vina has the gift of prescience in my family. Well, no matter what will happen in future when Diana reaches the age of twenty, but I'm her mother and I'll protect her from everything …"

Angelica Sabine Maple


End file.
